Klaroline Family
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Just some drabbles/one shots that pop into my mind of domestic Klaroline with their daughters and Klaroline being cutely domestic. Some have smut, some might not. If you don't like the concept of them with kids, please do not read.
1. Ten Minutes

**Prompt: Klaroline receiving breakfast in bed from their daughters (it was supposed to be fluffy and it ended up being a mix of fluffy and smutty, whoops).**

 **Title: "Ten Minutes."**

 **SC was never a thing but yes, Stefan is still dead hahaha**

* * *

"Hi." Caroline whispered with a smile, laying on her side of the bed and facing the barely awoken hybrid next to her.

Klaus cheek was pressed against the pillow and his eyes were still shut. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Nine." She answered, still smiling

He quickly opened one eye staring at the smiley blonde. "You're mad, love."

Caroline giggled. "I'm a morning person, sue me."

He smirked, slightly opening the other eye to see her angelic face smiling up at him. With a content sigh, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer into him.

They were both now face to face and naked under the satin sheets. Klaus cradled her face in his hand, bringing her in for a tamed but passionate kiss.

Waking up to Caroline was still brand new for Klaus but it felt like he's been doing it years.

It's been about a year and a half since Caroline decided to leave Mystic Falls for good, seeking out a fresh start for her and her daughters.

She wanted to continue her dream of opening a school for the supernatural youth. Mentoring young children on how to control their abilities while also trying to survive in the real world. Though it took more time, energy and money than she anticipated she eventually opened her academy, with the help of Klaus himself.

When she called to discuss the idea, he was actually the one who suggested her school to be set in New Orleans. After he explained the crazed voodoo and supernatural playground of New Orleans, Mystic Falls seemed like a walk in the park. Not to mention Caroline was much more accessible to witches to teach the children, including Klaus's older sister Freya.

Klaus also knew that his daughter, Hope, needed a stable environment where she could learn how to control her magic while also still being a kid. When Hayley first mentioned to him about Hope's restlessness and needing companions her age, Klaus thought nothing of it. In his mind, friends were beneath them and all they needed was family. But the thought of Caroline's project was all the convincing he needed, he just had to work on convincing her to consider moving which wasn't easy.

The idea sounded great in her head, she would gain many students and the twins wouldn't be alone either, surrounded by kids like them. But she instantly felt the pressure of being in Klaus's city, of what that meant for their more than complicated relationship.

Klaus kept reassuring her that his encouragement was not selfishly based, no matter how strongly he still felt for her. It was always her first, his feelings after.

After a few days of considering, Caroline finally decided she and the twins were going to spontaneously arrive in New Orleans, and they definitely made quite the entrance.

They were the talk of the quarter, the mysterious blonde outsider and her daughters asking around for the original hybrid. It didn't take long for Klaus to catch wind of the information and the moment he opened his door, she was there.

Wide blue eyes and luggage in hand while her other hand was holding Lizzie's. Klaus's stomach dropped as did her's and the sound of Josie saying "mommy" is what woke them both out their trances.

After a month since the move, Klaus helped Caroline adjust to the city while also assisting in her building the school. In between breaks, they caught up on each other's lives since they last saw each other.

Nearly a decade had gone by.

Caroline went on about how unexpectedly wonderful motherhood has been while Klaus bitterly spoke on how much of his daughter's life he missed. That quickly, they felt that undeniable connection that haunted them since the moment they first met. That connection that pulled them to each other whether they wanted to or not. That connection that made their hearts and stomach pleasantly flutter. The fluttering Caroline felt that during their first kiss in New Orleans.

It was an unplanned gesture from Klaus during a late night of wine and reminiscing. Instead of pushing away like he suspected, Caroline leaned in for a deeper kiss that made them both lightheaded with contentment.

She said she wanted him, a life with him and all that came with it.

He was amazing with Josie and Lizzie just as she was growing closer to Hope. Never did Caroline think she and Klaus were going to have families, let alone joining them together.

Being with him was going to take some adjusting but she was finally ready for all that came with him, as he was also now ready for her.

Caroline lightly moaned into his mouth as Klaus's tongue probed into her mouth to deepen the passionate kiss.

His grip on her hip and hair tightened as he began to feel his evident need for her.

With one last kiss to her bottom lip, he pulled his face away with a small grin.

"Hi." Klaus said softly, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She smiled, grabbing his hand from her face. "I really like waking up to you." Her cheeks turned red as she nervously intertwined their fingers together.

Klaus smiled back at her, kissing the tip of her nose. "I never thought I'd hear that from Caroline Forbes."

She playfully rolled her eyes, scooting closer into his body. "Whatever, you always knew one day I would show up."

"I had hoped but a man can never be too sure about anything."

Caroline raised a brow. "The great Klaus Mikaelson doubting his killer charms?"

He scoffed making Caroline grin.

"You really had doubts?"

He sighed. "Well you can't necessarily blame me, love. You are a beautiful woman with many suitors so, yes there were moments of uncertainty. However, you're the only ones who gets to know that."

She giggled against his lips, kissing them briefly. "I'll take your secret to my grave."

Klaus grinned into another kiss, never tiring of the sensation her soft lips brought to his. Never tiring of being in her life and vice versa, that she could have anyone she desired yet she chose him.

Lips still attached, Klaus gracefully rolled over so his body was now over hers.

Caroline's arms snaked around his neck to keep him close as their kiss deepened and bodies sinfully rubbed against each other's.

"Klaus." She moaned in his mouth.

The hybrid hummed against her ivory skin as his talented lips ventured down her jaw then neck, sucking and licking the flesh.

Caroline purred. "Um...we, uh..." She stammered, trying to find the words through his distracting ministrations. "The girls are probably awake by now."

"It's Friday." He said against her neck, sending a chill down her body when he nipped the skin with his human teeth.

A moan escaped her lips. "They still like waking up early..."

Klaus's hand snuck underneath the sheet. "Give me ten minutes." Klaus whispered.

Caroline pleasurably sighed as she gave in to his heated and sinful touches.

Her small hands gripping his biceps tight and her hips rocking against his hand.

It was moments like these, the intimacy and trust they shared, that made everything worth it. That reminded her why she didn't make a mistake wanting a life with him.

Caroline tugged at his hair to capture his lips with hers for a searing kiss that made them both swoon.

Klaus smiled against her lips before growling at the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand.

He was tempted to ignore it but Caroline pulled away with an understanding expression on her face.

Reluctantly, Klaus pushed himself off of his blonde lover to retrieve the device and grumbled at the text message on the screen.

He turned to face Caroline who was already sitting up against the headboard. "Let me guess, meeting?"

Klaus sighed. "Don't do that."

"I didn't do anything." She shrugged.

He licked his red lips. "Sweetheart, there's just a lot going on now that I have the quarter back. Things have been a tad intense with the new leadership."

"I know."

"Yet you're still upset." Klaus accurately claimed.

Caroline sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not upset, Klaus. Look, I understand that this is your city and how hard you've worked to gain it back and that's great..."

"But..."

She sighed again, biting her bottom lip nervously. "But...I think you need to find a balance between your personal life and business life."

Klaus furrowed his brows.

"You're never home. There are very rare moments that I wake up and you're still here before I have to get the girls ready for school. Or how every night you say that you'll be back before they go to sleep but then you call. 'This meeting is going longer than expected', 'Marcel needs this and that', 'love I'll try to be home as soon as I can...'

"I don't really sound like that, do I?" He joked trying to lighten the mood, delighted when Caroline slightly laughed.

She licked her lip, trying to think how to continue the hole she started to dig up.

The pressure of being with such a powerful man was beginning to dawn on her more and more.

Klaus grabbed her hand so she could scoot closer to him on the bed till she was straddling his lap.

He sighed sweetly kissed her cheek and tugged her messy curls out her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Their eyes met in a soft gaze.

"I'm listening, talk to me." His voice slightly desperate.

She shook her head. "This is just...still surreal for me, being here in New Orleans. I didn't think that was going to happen for a really long time."

Klaus grinned.

"I definitely wasn't counting on bringing two extremely gifted twin daughters of my own with me either. Who I love with all my heart, who I trust with you..." She trailed off.

He gulped.

"They love you, Klaus. You make them feel safe and loved especially when you have a daughter of your own to think about. And they've so quickly bonded with Hope, you'd think they've known each other forever."

Caroline's arms secure around his neck as she prepared for what she was going to say next, one of her hands resting on his stubbled cheek.

"We are a family now, Klaus."

The hybrid's heart swelled up to capacity and was ready to burst all over the room.

Never did he think he'd be hearing Caroline Forbes considering him a part of her family.

"Me, you and our girls and it's the most unexpected but beautiful thing that could have happened." She said with a small laugh and smile as tears also began to form.

Klaus pulled her more against him.

"I'm happy, I am. And I respect what you think you have to do for this city and I know how much you love it but, we need you here too. I need you." She confessed.

Klaus felt sick.

Why didn't Caroline tell him sooner? Did the girls feel the same? Why didn't he realize it himself?

The woman he loved feeling abandoned by him, their children probably forgetting who he is.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel bad-"

He protested shaking his head. "No, I should feel bad. You're never my second choice, you've never been and I'm ashamed I let it get this far."

"Klaus..."

"I love you."

Caroline's body stilled, her mouth dropped and skin felt on fire.

"What?" She whispered.

Klaus had never said it but he always felt love for Caroline, even more since she moved here. It was an emotion that terrified his every being but she made him want to welcome it.

He was so concentrated on showing her his feelings, he rarely spoke it. Not realizing that maybe that's what she's been needing from him this whole time.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes. You've always known that but I've realized maybe words are just as important as actions."

Caroline pressed her lips together, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It doesn't matter if you don't feel that for me yet, I don't expect you too and we have an eternity. But I want you to know that's how I feel now and how I'm always going to feel."

Her dead heart wishing to fly out her chest right about now. "I...Klaus, I-"

He pecked her on the lips. "It's okay." Klaus grinned. "You're my family now, Caroline."

Not that she had any doubts, but it was nice to hear that he felt the same way she did about their relationship.

"I'm more than delighted that you are here and we can raise our children together and have an established relationship. And I'm sorry if I haven't proven that to you. That was never my intent."

She nodded. "I know."

"It doesn't excuse it though. New Orleans means a great deal to me but it is not more important than you. I need you to understand that." He practically begged.

She nodded again as he kissed a spot on her neck.

"I do. And...I love you too." Caroline nervously confessed.

Klaus eyes grew. "You do?"

The possibility that she would fall in love with Klaus one day was scary to even think about.

It would be the most intense, committed and passionate love she would ever experience. There would be no coming back from loving him but she was more than ready to see what was to come from it.

How did a start of morning sex result in a deep heart to heart? They weren't sure and didn't care, knowing they were going to be together for eternity was enough.

She grinned, tracing her fingertips over his stubbled cheek. "I do."

Caroline bent her head down to capture his lips with her's, Klaus's lower body instantly began moving against Caroline's thigh.

Caroline gasped when she felt his finger brush her bare core. "Mm..." Her hips had a mind of their own as they bucked forward at the slight intrusion.

"Say it again, please." Klaus practically begged in her ear.

It was too unbelievable, he had to be sure it was actually said and meant.

Caroline smiled. "I love you."

Klaus's lips eventually made their way back to hers, silencing the delicious noises slipping out her mouth as he flipped their positions so she was underneath him again.

"Shh..." He said against her lips before kissing them again and his finger thrusted inside of her.

A soft gasp escaped her again, her eyes briefly closing.

"More." Caroline demanded.

Their kisses grew more passionate and messy when Klaus plunged another finger into her awaiting pussy.

Her grip on his biceps tightened as she began to slowly ride his fingers.

"Klaus...Klaus." She stammered as his other hand massaged one of her neglected breast while his mouth enclosed over the other.

He stared up at her. "Talk to me, Caroline."

Caroline whimpered, feeling her toes curl and her body ready to combust.

"I-I need you..."

He smirked, kissing the top of her chest area then back to her lips as he slowly parted her legs.

She gripped his impressive length in her small hand slowly jerking him off.

Klaus breathlessly leaned his forehead against her shoulder and hands now on both sides of her head.

"Sweetheart." He warned, thrusting in her hand.

Just as Caroline was guiding him to her entrance, a soft knock on the door interrupted her actions.

Caroline and Klaus both aggressively scoffed.

"Bloody hell." He murmured, slowly raising his body off of hers.

"I know you're awake. I can hear Caroline's harsh breathing." Rebekah said through the door.

The blonde instantly blushed.

"Bugger off." Klaus growled.

"Did I forget to mention the girls are at the door as well?"

Both their eyes widened at the information, quickly launching out the bed to seek out their discarded clothes.

Klaus threw a shirt and sweatpants at Caroline while she threw his boxers at his face.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Open the door, Nik." The other original demanded with another knock.

"Just a moment." He said throwing his favorite henley over his head as Caroline quickly slipped on the sweatpants.

By the time she was almost done putting on her tank top, their bedroom door unexpectedly flew wide open.

There stood Rebekah, Hope, Josie and Lizzie in the doorway. The twins holding trays of food while Hope held a tray with two glasses of orange juice and two blood bags.

"It wasn't me." Rebekah held her hand up in innocence.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his youngest sister.

Thankfully, the couple was at least dressed enough to appear presentable and appropriate.

"Sorry, dad." Hope softly spoke.

Hope was still getting the hang of controlling her magic but sometimes she'd subconsciously lose control.

Klaus's eyes softened as he lightly chuckled taking a seat on the bed. "It's quite alright, love."

Rebekah lead them into the room, the aroma of sex clearly in the air.

She scrunched her nose. "I wonder what you two have been doing all morning."

Caroline blushed again, it was nearly improbable not to blush in a house full of Mikaelsons.

"Did you need something Rebekah besides being a pain?"

Rebekah gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yes actually, the girls woke up early to make you two breakfast in bed. They actually seem to like you." She joked, not amusing Klaus in the slightest.

"Me and Hayley helped of course since we didn't want the house burning down."

Caroline laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Aw girls that's sweet of you, but you didn't have to make us breakfast."

"We wanted to do something nice before you left for the day." Josie said, walking towards Klaus with the tray in her hand as Lizzie walked up to Caroline.

She noticed Klaus slightly stiffen at the gesture from the young girl but rewarded her with a sweet smile.

Josie smiled back at him.

Caroline couldn't hide her own smile at the view, taking the tray out Lizzie's small hands and placing it behind her on the bed.

"Well, how lucky are we!" Caroline squealed picking a giggly Lizzie up and sitting her on her lap, pulling Josie by her side.

Klaus grinned, turning to face his own daughter holding the drinks.

"Come here, sweetheart." Klaus waved Hope over, her placing the tray on the stand next to him.

He pulled her to him, lifting her so she was now sitting on his knee.

"Thank you." Klaus smiled

"Dad, are you going to be gone all day again?" Hope softly asked.

Klaus's heart swelled and eyes softened at his daughter's question, similar to how Caroline was looking at him not too long ago.

He shot Caroline a small smile that she graciously reciprocated.

Klaus nervously licked his lips. "Rebekah, can you give us a moment?"

The blonde original simply nodded as she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Caroline sighed into a grin as she held the twins.

She prepared to stand up. "We should probably go-"

He stopped her. "No, stay. You need to hear this too."

Caroline settled back down, patiently waiting for Klaus to continue.

The hybrid sighed. "All four of you mean a great deal to me. I care about you and I'm sorry if I've been away from home so often lately."

The blonde vampire grinned.

"Why are you always gone?" Lizzie asked.

Klaus pressed his lips together. "As you get older, you're given responsibilities that you can't ignore no matter how much you might want to."

"Like the homework mommy gives us everyday at school?" Josie added.

Caroline and Klaus, both, lightly chuckled.

"Yes, exactly like that." He smiled. "I have homework too, trying to keep this city as safe and established as possible for you."

Klaus pulled Hope closer to him as he reached out to grab Caroline's hand. "Everything I do is to keep our family safe. You mean everything to me and I won't let anyone or anything harm you, do you understand."

Caroline could feel the tears stirring up in her eyes as the three young girls nodded at his promise.

He squeezed her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb before letting go so he could grab his phone.

She observed as he quickly dialed a number and held the device against his ear, never looking away from her.

"Marcel! Yes...yes, I know I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago but there's been a change of plans..."

Caroline stared confusingly.

"I won't be able to attend the town meeting today or any meetings for the remainder of the weekend." Klaus claimed, shocking Caroline.

"Because I'm going to spend time with my family that's why. I've missed enough of their lives already don't you think, mate?" He spat.

Caroline was well aware of the Marcel reign era, that resulted in Klaus's five year isolation from civilization and Hope. Not to mention her own stop to New Orleans and the devastation she felt when informed he wasn't there.

He said he's moved passed it and has forgiven Marcel, but she could still sense the resentment.

"If anything major comes up you can forward it to Elijah to give to me and I'll determine whether it deserves my attention. Good day, Marcellus." He finally hung up the phone and threw it on the nightstand.

"Klaus."

"Caroline." He mocked with a smirk.

"You didn't have to do that." She claimed.

"I don't _have_ to do anything, love..."

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to spend this beautiful weekend with my girls?" He asked.

"You're staying?!" All three little girls yelled in unison.

Klaus laughed. "I am."

Hope wrapped her small arms around his neck for a tight hug that Klaus reciprocated.

"Thank you dad." Hope whispered in his ear, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

The corners of Klaus's lips curved up at the innocent affection and eyes widened in shock when Josie and Lizzie tackled him on the bed too.

Caroline couldn't contain her uncontrollable laughter at the ultimate hybrid being overpowered by three little girls.

Laughs and giggles bounced off the walls of the big bedroom.

Klaus was able to find his control again and sat up, wrapping his arms around all three of them and kissed them on their heads.

"You're welcome." He happily replied setting them on their feet.

"Where are we going?!" Josie asked.

Caroline waited for his answer, intrigued.

Klaus hummed. "I hear Paris is beautiful this time of the year."

"Paris?" Caroline abruptly asked as Klaus turned to face her with a teasing grin.

"Is it fun there?" Hope asked.

"Of course it is, it's one of my favorite places in the world and there's so much to do." Klaus began, facing the girls again. "We could picnic at the Parc Monceau, tour the Riviera. The Louvre..."

He could tell from their blank stares they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Paris also has Disneyland." He informed.

"Yay!" The girls cheered with their arms in the air.

Caroline felt overjoyed and forgotten throughout this entire exchange but it didn't matter. She wouldn't give up this moment for anything in the world.

"Now, why don't you girls go finish getting dressed and start packing and we'll meet you downstairs hm?"

They nodded in unison and thanking him repeatedly and each kissed Klaus on his right cheek before dancing out the room in pure happiness.

Caroline stood to close the door after them, leaning against it when she turned back around.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

A breathless laugh escaped her lips. "Paris?"

"Paris." He smiled.

"Klaus..."

"Do you not want to go?"

"It's not that." She shook her head. "It's just a lot."

"I know. But it's also our first family trip, besides I always told you I'd take you to Paris one day."

Caroline sighed.

"Come now, love. You're not even a tad bit excited for this trip? To buy two boxes of your favorite salted caramel macaroons from Ladurée?" He teased with a smirk.

He always knew her weak spots.

She licked her bottom lip, lightly biting it. "Klaus-"

"Or drinking champagne in Champagne?" He smirked.

Caroline tried biting back her smile, amusing Klaus.

"How are we going to get there that fast? A weekend isn't that long."

"Then we'll stay a bit longer if we must and I have a private jet." He informed.

Of course he did.

Caroline gulped. "The girls have school and I have work."

"It won't hurt them to miss a day or two, especially when they live with their teacher."

Caroline, non defensively, crossed her arms over her chest and biting her bottom lip.

Klaus tilted his head before vamp speeding to her, their faces now inches apart and breaths hitting each other's faces.

"You don't want to go." Klaus accused.

"That's not it..."

"Then what is it, Caroline?" Klaus scoffed. "I know this was kinda a spur of the moment decision but...I want to give you and our daughters the world. You deserve that."

Her eyes softened.

"Maybe I'm also feeling a bit guilty but I've wasted enough time away from you and my daughter. I'm just starting to catch up." He claimed.

Caroline grinned. "I get that, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, I'm just...overwhelmed. From you saying you love me and now a trip to Paris, it's just a lot to process at once."

Klaus smiled, cupping one side of her face in his hand. "And you saying you love me back for the first time has been ringing in my head too."

She relaxed in his touch.

"I want to make love to you all day in our bed, you tangled in the sheets while I repeat those three words in your ear until you fall asleep in my arms. I want you to wake up to rose pedals on your pillow and a trail of them leading up to a warm bath waiting as I make you breakfast."

Caroline's breath hitched at the beautiful imagery popping in her head.

"Has anyone ever told you you're kinda dramatic, but in a romantic way?" She joked.

Klaus lightly chuckled. "Just once, by this sassy blonde I'm in love with."

"Stefan?" Caroline joked again, causing pure laughter from her and an eye roll from him.

Sometimes he really did regret sharing with Caroline the memories of his brief friendship with the late Salvatore brother from the 20's. She hasn't let him live it down since.

A tear escaped down her cheek but Klaus caught it with his finger.

He took a deep breath. "I want to live up to everything I promised you all those years ago, Caroline. So you know I wasn't just trying to woo you but that I meant everything, and though kids weren't apart of our original plans I don't see why anything should have to change. And I don't regret them and wouldn't trade back the life I had before Hope nor before you."

He was really pulling at the heartstrings with this one.

"What better place to celebrate this new realization if not in the city of love?"

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" She laughed.

He leaned in for a deep kiss, licking her bottom lip for his tongue's intrusion that she granted.

The kiss was gentle, intimate and right. Everything about this felt right and Caroline was starting to wonder why she was so scared of this in the first place.

She never thought anything could feel better than being loved by Klaus but loving him back was a close second.

Lips still attached, he pushed her against the door till her back hit it.

Their hands exploring up and down each other's bodies and smiling in between kisses, never being able to tire of touching each other.

Caroline pulled away when she felt Klaus's warm hand sneak up her tank top.

"We have to start packing." She playfully protested.

"Mhm..." Klaus nodded stealing another kiss and grabbing her hips so she was aligned with him.

Caroline softly moaned in his mouth at the slight friction forming between their bodies through their clothes.

The way his hips were slowly grinding into hers, she wished they were still naked.

"Klaus..." she moaned in between heated kisses. "We can't..."

"Just ten minutes." He kissed her with urgency.

They both knew it wasn't actually going to be ten minutes.

Against her better judgement, Caroline sighed into the kiss and curled her arms around his back to pull him more against her.

Their tongues playfully dueled as Klaus's finger teased the hem of her sweatpants.

"Please touch me." She begged, kissing him harder and needing his hands everywhere.

He snuck his hand into the front of her pants feeling her bare wet core, she forgot she didn't have time to put on underwear.

They both groaned in each other's mouths when there was another bang at the door again.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah yelled.

"For fuck sake." Klaus lowly growled.

"I know you're still in there you bloody wanker! When were you going to invite the rest of us to Paris!"

Caroline's head fell back against the door in frustration. "Something tells me our morning sex isn't meant."

Klaus chuckled kissing her on the forehead. "We have eternity, love."

"Yeah, yeah." She cutely pouted.

He smirked before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I'll handle her." Klaus said.

"And I'll take a shower."

She rested her forehead against his, pressing her lips together then staring up into his shining eyes.

"I love you..."

He stiffened at her soft toned confession, never will he be use to hearing speak those words to him.

Klaus kissed her again, not being able to resist the smile that had a mind of its own on his face.

"And I you." He replied against her mouth.

She accepted one last kiss before pushing him back with her finger, confusing Klaus. "Don't make me regret this, Mikaelson. Don't let me in just to shut me out. I can't be hurt by you."

Klaus relaxed his face at her vulnerable words.

Caroline was counting on him being the last man she loves, but she was also scared of having her heart broken.

He knew her bad track record of finding love in the wrong people and the moment he acknowledged his feelings, he promised he was going to change that.

That he would be different for her.

Klaus cuffed her face in both his hands, piercing his ocean blue eyes into hers.

"I cant promise that every day is going to be a sunshine and rainbows or won't get messy but I can promise that I will always do right by you, Caroline." Klaus softly explained.

"I will love and care for you until the day you tell me I shouldn't, and even then. I will _not_ hurt you and you will, as you always have been, be my priority, along with our daughters. That will never change, no-"

Caroline didn't wait for him to finish before her mouth crushed against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She didn't need to hear anymore, he already had her.

She detached her lips from his for a tight hug. His arms wrapped securely around her waist, so she knew she was always safe.

"Thank you."

He squeezed her tight in acknowledgement.

Caroline pulled away with a huge smile stretching out her face. "We're going to Paris?"

Klaus smiled. "We're going to Paris."

She jumped in his arms, thankfully he had quick reflexes and strength to catch her without hesitation.

Caroline's arms were still wrapped around his neck tightly, bringing him in for another drugging kiss that Klaus was more than enjoying.

The swipe of Klaus's tongue inside her mouth elicited a deep moan and need from the baby vampire that she couldn't ignore anymore.

"Ten minutes?" She moaned in between kisses as Klaus walked backwards to their bed.

The hybrid smirked. "Ten minutes."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Father of the Year

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking awhile to update but I promise I did not forget about these drabbles. School and my other stories took up a lot of my time but I'm back and hope you enjoy :)**

 **Again, if the idea of Klaroline with kids does not interest you, please do not read or leave hateful reviews, thank you.**

 **Summary: Klaus is slightly jealous that the girls always look forward to seeing Alaric.**

* * *

"I hope you made some of that for me." Klaus smirked as he walked into the kitchen of he and Caroline's New Orleans home.

The bubbly blonde vampire smirked as well, her back towards him as she continued making sandwiches for their three daughters.

"I didn't take you for the peanut butter and jelly type of guy." Caroline joked, cutting one of the sandwiches diagonally.

Klaus shrugged. "Not particularly..."

Caroline gasped when Klaus vamp sped behind her.

She dropped the knife on the counter when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her back to his chest.

"But I'd eat anything you make." He whispered in her ear.

"Klaus!" Caroline shrieked, pulling away and turning to face him with a concerned expression on her face. "I had a knife in my hand! What if I cut myself or you?!" She shrieked which made Klaus chuckle.

"Love, do you forget we're immortals? A cut from a knife won't kill us." He explained.

Caroline tensed.

Sometimes she would forget she's not limited to human convictions anymore. That she can literally do whatever she wants without having to think twice.

But she _does_ have to think twice, especially now that she has Josie and Lizzie and even Hope. She doesn't have the luxury to be a reckless immortal like Klaus wants her to be, how she wants to be. They're parents now and can't be selfish with their actions which did make Caroline feel limited sometimes.

Though the way she had the twins was unconventional, she doesn't regret that they are her's and that she's raising them with Klaus and his family now.

Caroline sighed. "I know. Sorry, some of us haven't been a vampire as long as others and forget their human habits."

Klaus smirked, tugging a loose curl behind her ear and leaning down for a sweet kiss that instantly brought a smile to her face.

Her arms, naturally, wrapped around his neck as his hands held her hips.

Klaus separated her pink lips with his tongue as their sweet exchange turned more eager.

The baby vampire moaned into his mouth as he walked her backwards until her body was sandwiched between him and the sink.

One last kiss was planted on her lips before Klaus ventured his mouth down her neck. The ministrations making Caroline gasp in pleasure and bite her bottom lip in anticipation as one of his hands snuck underneath her purple dress.

"Mmm..." Caroline moaned at the feel of Klaus's rough calloused palms caressing her bare thighs.

She loved that he knew her body so well, knew just where to touch her and make her feel wanted.

Their one year together so far was the best year Caroline's had in awhile, and to think there was a time she didn't think she wanted this. A future with Klaus, a life with him.

To think she didn't want him loving her.

His love was so rare but deep and intense. The most intense love Caroline has ever experienced.

It was challenging but also consuming and passionate.

And when Caroline moved to New Orleans and they began raising their two families as one, she knew what they had would be forever.

Caroline moaned in his mouth again with one more drugging kiss before finding the strength to pull away.

"I...umm...I really need to finish making these."

She claimed, eyeing the unfinished PB&J sandwich on the cutting board.

"Do you, now?" Klaus whispered against her lips before kissing them again.

Caroline nodded as she accepted his kiss with much eagerness, never tiring of the feel of his lips exploring her's.

He was the best but worse distraction.

"Klaus..." She groaned his name when his hips slowly ground into her's and his lips continued their torture down to her neck again.

Her eyes fluttering shut at the pleasure.

The hybrid simply hummed against her olive flesh, sucking and licking over her most sensitive areas.

The sweet sounds of pleasure escaping Caroline's lips just made Klaus more desperate for her.

His hands fell from underneath her dress and ventured up her abdomen until he reached her chest area.

Short, panting breaths began to stagger from Caroline when Klaus began kneading her full breasts over the fabric.

Caroline arched her back to grant him more access as their hips continued rocking into each other's.

Their desperation for each other was intense and having three gifted, yet needy, children in the house was not exactly helping their sex life. They rarely had time for intimacy and had to take advantage of every free time they could possibly get.

"I want you..." Klaus groaned, still nipping her her collarbone and neck while his hands stayed occupied. Dragging his fangs over her skin which made Caroline shiver.

This felt good, too good.

Caroline wanted him too, so much, but this rendezvous needed to delayed.

She needed to stop before she begged him to take her over the sink.

With that thought, Caroline reluctantly detached her body from his.

Her amusement caused by Klaus's obvious flustered state and confusion.

"Look, you're too good at that and I can't be distracted right now." She shamelessly admitted.

Klaus smirked. "I haven't even done anything yet..." He kissed her lips. "But I think you were quite enjoying what I started." He teased with another kiss.

Caroline blushed. "I was, but later." She concluded with a peck and her arms still around his neck.

Klaus arched a brow.

She giggled, wiping her lip gloss off his lips with her thumb. "The girls are almost done packing and I need to finish making their lunches before Alaric gets here."

Klaus's jaw tensed. "Right...Alaric..." He sighed.

Seeing Klaus interact with Josie and Lizzie and the way he interacted with Hope made Caroline a smiling fool.

He instantly became protective of Hope and the twins, never wanting them too far away if they weren't with him or Caroline.

He didn't even trust his best hybrid lackeys to watch over them.

So it was no surprise that he was a tad nerved when Caroline informed him that the twins' dad Alaric Saltzman would be taking them, and Hope, back to Mystic Falls with him for their weekly weekend visits.

Since deciding to leave Mystic Falls, it was difficult for Caroline to compromise with Alaric on how they would continue raising Josie and Lizzie.

Mainly because Alaric wasn't too fond of his daughters being so far away from him, in New Orleans of all places.

Not to mention he wasn't the biggest Klaus fan, even after all of Caroline's reassurance.

But Klaus wasn't too delighted of the human's presence either.

Considering the circumstances of how and why Caroline had his children and the bizarre but brief romantic feelings Alaric felt towards her, Klaus practically hated him.

Just as Caroline's friends, Alaric was no different on his negative views towards Klaus and the Mikaelsons.

But what he did know, was that Caroline loved Klaus and trusted him enough to know their daughters would be safe.

He knew Caroline wasn't staying in Mystic Falls and he quickly declined her offer for him to move to New Orleans with them.

But with one of their schools now being relocated to New Orleans, the decision became heartbreakingly simple.

They finally agreed on the twins staying with Caroline and Klaus but with terms: Alaric would take the twins back to Mystic Falls every weekend and there would absolutely no killing or bloodshed present while in New Orleans.

It wasn't until two months after the move that Alaric decided to stay in New Orleans for one of his weekends with the girls.

That's when he met Hope.

He instantly recognized her strong presence and abilities and how the school couldn't have been more perfect for her.

He also noticed how close the young Mikaelson was with Josie and Lizzie.

They bonded over their schoolwork, powers and having Klaus wrapped around their little fingers.

It was quite a sight.

Noting their despair whenever they had to leave Hope behind, Alaric suggested Hope join them in Mystic Falls.

Hayley was hesitant at first but eventually came around to the idea.

After much persuasion, solely from Caroline, Klaus too decided to give it a try but pledged to detach Alaric's brain from his head if anything were to happen to his daughter.

Nothing bad had happened and Hope was ecstatic every Friday knowing she would be with her sisters.

Her excitement nerved Klaus more than he would like to admit.

Klaus loved that Hope now had friends her age to interact with, he loved seeing her happy.

But Alaric?

No, no he was not jealous of Alaric Saltzman.

Klaus sighed, resting his hands on her hips. "I'm starting to dread weekends." He said jokingly but Caroline knew he was serious.

Caroline's eyes softened. "Hey..." She said, her fingers playing with the curls on the back of his neck.

Their eyes met intensely but Klaus looked away quickly.

Caroline could always tell something was on his mind just by looking into his eyes.

He hated that fact.

"I'm fine, Caroline." Klaus claimed.

"Obviously not."

He shook his head and stepped away, turning his back towards her.

Caroline pressed her lips together, wanting to talk to Klaus about what was on his mind but didn't want him to take it in the wrong way.

He tend to do that often.

Shutting her out of his head, keeping all his emotions bottled in until Caroline was out of sight.

Instead of talking out his problems he usually just fed on anything he could quickly get his hands on.

A habit that didn't hold well with Caroline and was a complication in their relationship.

Both Caroline and Klaus had to make some lifestyle sacrifices. So, instead of feeding his frustrations away, Klaus would lock himself in his art studio and paint all day.

The fearful and dangerous hybrid was much more sensitive than he liked to admit.

Caroline loved Klaus.

She did and he loved her too but sometimes she felt he still didn't trust her.

Not when it mattered most.

Cautiously, she approached him.

Klaus let out a deep breath at the feel of Caroline's soft hands soothingly rubbing his back.

His body relaxed just from her gentle touch alone.

She had a way of calming him without doing much at all.

Her arms around his waist and deeply sighing as she hugged him from behind, her head resting on his spine and inhaling his scent.

It was the comfort she knew he needed.

"Something is wrong, you're really bad at lying to me." Caroline said.

He knew he should just talk to her, he also knew that's all she's been wanting from him.

But this...this was embarrassing.

Admitting he's jealous of such an inferior man like Alaric Saltzman?

It was humiliating.

Caroline's grip gently tightened. "Talk to me." She softly said, leaving a kiss on the back of his neck.

Klaus deeply sighed, unwrapping her arms from around him so they were face to face again.

Caroline rewarded him with a small grin as her hands now were placed on his chest.

He pulled her hair out of her face. "You're quite persistent."

She shrugged. "I learned from the best." She giggled.

Klaus playfully rolled his eyes, holding her by the hips.

He sighed. "Caroline...You always say how surreal it is that you're here and I don't doubt that but, it's quite surreal for me too."

The blonde vampire pressed her lips together.

"To be honest, love I wasn't expecting you on my doorsteps for at least another decade. My surprise when you showed up in nearly half of that."

She smiled.

"And then you became a mother as I became a father, two factors I was not expecting when I declared my eternal love to you." He continued.

He pulled her closer into him. "But I do...love you."

A chill snuck up Caroline's spine at those three words.

Three words that he's said to her before but each time always felt like the first, especially since Klaus wasn't use to saying it.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes and I love your daughters as I love my own. You four are everything and more to me and I'm grateful to have you here." He declared.

A smile was tugging hard on the corners of Caroline's lips.

"But with all that said, I umm..." He nervously licked his lips. "I also understand that Josie and Lizzie are _not_ my daughters..."

Her eyes shot up.

"I know they're not mine, I'm not their father and Alaric is but...I did raise them, I _am_ raising them with you. This is their home. I-"

Klaus sighed.

Caroline caught off guard by his sudden rant. "Klaus-

"I know they love me too, alright? I know but it pains me no less every weekend when I send them off."

Caroline could feel the pressure forming in his chest.

"When they leave with Alaric, it's like all that goes away. And then starts over again when they return." He claimed, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

\- _Has he always felt like this? Has he been felling like this all this time?_

Caroline thought as Klaus dropped his hands from her body.

"I consider them my family, _you_ are my family Caroline." Klaus claimed, cupping her face in his hands.

Klaus caught the small tear that was just shy from falling down Caroline's rosy cheek. "New Orleans is their home but I want it to be the only place they call home. And for me to be the person they feel safe with, the person they run to and call for when need of help, who will scare the nightmares away. Their protector."

He shook his head.

"But then I'm reminded that I'm not. I'm not enough for them." He gulped. "Even Hope is thrilled to spend the weekend with father of the year Alaric." He sarcastically stated.

Caroline gave him a sympathetic grin.

She liked that Klaus was finally opening up to her, letting her in even if not fully.

Klaus was trying to play this off as cool as possible but the hurt was evident in his tone and his soft eyes.

How could she have been completely oblivious to how Klaus felt about Alaric?

How could he ever think he wasn't enough for them?

Klaus shook his head again. "I sound childish..." He attempted to walk away.

"No." Caroline grabbed his forearm and turned him back to face her. "Look at me."

It was now her hands cradling his face, their eye contact never dropping from each other's.

They exchanged small smiles and Caroline brought her hands down until clasped in his.

"You don't sound childish, you sound hurt." She said which automatically put Klaus on the defense as she felt his body tense.

"It's okay to admit you're hurt, Klaus." Caroline began. "I don't think any less of you, if anything it makes me know you're normal. Well, as normal as a vampire-werewolf hybrid can be."

That drew out a genuine smile from him which pleased Caroline.

"You know, we never really did talk about how you felt about this whole Alaric situation..." She said.

"I only agreed to this arrangement for you." Klaus clarified.

Caroline nodded. "I know, and I appreciate that." She smiled. "Also because you agreed that the twins should still be close to with their dad and Hope needed a change of scenery-"

"And I'm regretting all of it now."

She smiled, caressing his stubbed cheek with her soft fingertips. "I'm sorry you've been feeling like this, I wish you told me sooner."

Klaus scoffed. "Admitting that I feel threatened by a pathetic human is humiliating enough to admit to myself, let alone you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "But if you told me then I would have told you, that you have no reason to feel that way."

He scrunched his eyebrows.

She leaned on her tippy toes to deeply kiss his rosy lips.

Klaus graciously reciprocated as he began moving his mouth with her's.

Caroline leaned away before the kiss grew more intense than intended.

"For starters, I don't want you to ever feel like you're not enough. With anything, but especially when it comes to being a father to our daughters."

"Ours?" Klaus's breath hitched.

She happily nodded. "Yes, ours."

Her arms were around his neck again.

"You're right, Alaric is their birth father and he loves them and would do anything for them and is a great guy. But that doesn't take away the fact that you do all those things too and more, and you're an amazing dad." Caroline began.

"The girls practically worship you."

Klaus was still unconvinced.

"Guess who they ask for when I'm taking them to school every morning or who they wish was picking them up after."

He sighed.

"Or who they wish was tucking them in at night before bed. Not me, not Alaric. They want you, Klaus."

"I got it, love." Klaus tried to dismiss.

Caroline lowered her eyes. "Don't do that. Don't downplay what I'm saying."

Klaus gulped, not wanting her to dig deeper but her hand on his cheek prevented him from looking away.

Her hand still on his cheek. "They look up to you because they know you will always be there for them."

He nervously licked his lips.

"They always heard stories about 'mommy's powerful friend from New Orleans'. Who saved me on more than one occasion and helped keep us safe and other not too gruesome stories about."

They both giggled.

Klaus was even flattered at Caroline telling the girls about him prior to them being romantically involved.

"You were their fairytale prince and now you're real, and exceeding all their expectations and they love you so much."

"Do you?" Klaus shakily asked even though he felt he already knew her answer.

Caroline met his lips for a brief but consuming kiss that earned him a few extra pecks. "I love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing them again.

"And I have no regrets with the decisions I've made regarding you, including being here."

Klaus smiled into another kiss.

She smiled wide.

He could never tire hearing her say those three heavy words to him. "How do I know you're not just saying this to make me feel better?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "As if your ego needs anymore stroking."

Klaus smirked.

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. "And because I wouldn't lie to you, especially about this." Caroline answered.

"It's me, you and our girls together, living as a family because that's what we are to each other. No amount of weekend trips away from home is going to change what we have."

He felt some of the pressure lift off his chest.

"You of all people know that blood doesn't make someone family. Hope doesn't share my blood but I consider her one of my own."

Klaus beamed at her confession.

Caroline sighed into a grin. "I understand what you're going through, at first I had to try my best not to overstep boundaries. Hayley is Hope's mom and I respect that and she's a good mom. And after getting past our past and other issues, we developed a slow but decent friendship with each other..."

He squinted. "Caroline..."

The blonde shyly grinned, pressing her lips together in innocence and batting her eyelashes. "What?"

Klaus sighed, already knowing what she was thinking. "The answer is no."

She scoffed. "You don't even know what i was going to say."

"I know you well enough for you not to have to say anything."

Caroline smiled at his comment.

"Sweetheart, it's great that you and Hayley have found common ground but I have no interest in developing any type of friendship with Alaric Saltzman."

She sighed. "Babe, I'm not asking you to be best friends and Alaric isn't necessarily eager to be your friend either. But I think being in semi good graces with the twins' dad will be much more beneficial than you may think."

"Love-"

His words paused by her finger now against his lips.

She grinned. "It would mean a lot to me and the girls if you both just put your differences aside and talk."

"That's a low blow love, even for you." He shyly smirked, lightly pecking her fingertip.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly before Klaus pulled her into for another kiss.

His hands wandered down her back lovingly as they sighed against each other's mouth.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by the sound of the front doorbell ringing.

Klaus pulled away, a low growl roaring in his chest knowing who was at the door.

"Hey." Caroline softly spoke, getting his attention with her hand resting on his cheek.

He turned to face her, his grin matching her's when she rested her forehead against his.

"I meant what I said. You're a great dad and their dad and I love you." Caroline happily stated.

The warmth rushing to Klaus's heart at Caroline's words was odd but soothing.

She leaned up to kiss him one last time before detangling her body from his to answer the door.

Klaus knew Caroline had a good point and she was right.

He would do anything for the twins, even if that meant having to suck it up and be decent towards Alaric.

Besides, it's not like he would have to see him often and the twins and Hope live here in New Orleans, with him and Caroline.

There was no denying his love for his girls nor the love they have for him. Being the reject in his family and never being enough for his own father, surely put a damper on Klaus's future relationships.

Sometimes he still has those insecure thoughts in regards to his relationship with Caroline. As much as he wished he could stop, he couldn't.

\- _You're not going to lose them._

Klaus repeated to himself.

He knew he couldn't pretend like Alaric wasn't a part of their lives, but it didn't hurt to try.

Klaus heavily sighed leaning against the kitchen counter. He could hear the smile on Caroline's face as she welcomed Alaric into their home, dreading the human's appearance.

"Dad!" Hope screeched, happily running downstairs with Josie and Lizzie not too far behind.

The hybrid cleared his throat, blinking away his distress as his daughter smiled wide jumping in his arms.

The overwhelming pressure in his chest was gone as he picked his daughter up, hugging her tightly.

The anxiety, the sadness and anger flew away with just the presence of his three little girls.

"Hello, sweetheart." He exhaled, his breath heavy against her hair. "Did you girls finish packing?"

Josie and Lizzie nodded.

Hope pulled away, her small arms around his neck. "We thought we heard Alaric in the driveway."

"Well you were right. He should just be in here shortly." Attempting to force a grin.

"Klaus?" Josie spoke.

He gazed down at the short brunette girl.

She shook her head and looked down at her hands.

Klaus gently placed Hope back on her feet and bent down to Josie's level.

"Come here, sweetheart." Klaus gestured for the Josie to walk towards him which she obeyed.

She stared up at him slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Klaus asked.

Josie shrugged.

Klaus squinted.

Moving so he was knelt directly in front of her and lifting her onto his lap, Klaus smiled which made her smile.

"Josie, you can tell me anything. Anything at all." Klaus reassured her.

She pressed her lips together. "I know...is it bad if I miss you while I'm with my dad?"

He deeply exhaled.

"I like going to see my dad but I also miss you and mommy too." She continued. "But shouldn't I only miss him while I'm with him since I don't see him as much?"

Klaus licked his lips and looked up at Lizzie and Hope before looking back at Josie.

He smiled. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

The little girl played with her fingers.

" _This_ is your home so it's perfectly understandable why you would miss it. And missing me while you're away does not make you a bad person and your father understands that."

She still seemed unconvinced.

He lightly squeezed her arm. "Listen to me, your father loves you, very much and he knows how much you also love him." He sighed. "You are allowed to love many people throughout your life and with that comes the burden of missing many people as well..."

"Do you miss me when I'm away?" Josie asked.

Klaus smiled, choking back tears he didn't even realize were forming. "I do, more than I can say. I miss you all." He looked at the two other little girls.

"But I also know how important and necessary it is for you to see your father and for Hope to stay connected with you. But you know what keeps me from dwelling over it?"

All three girls shook their heads causing a small chuckle to escape Klaus's lips.

"Knowing that you girls would always come back home." He answered.

Josie smiled at his comment, as did Lizzie and Hope.

Klaus was impressed with himself that he was able to say all those things.

His eyes widened at the unexpected hug from the young girl.

After the shock vanished, he then wrapped his arms around her small body and held her safely.

Klaus deeply exhaled, closing his eyes and being in this moment.

Josie's confession made him almost feel silly for everything he said to Caroline earlier.

"Are we interrupting?" A manly voice asked from behind.

Josie detached from Klaus with a big smile. "Daddy!" She yelled as she ran over to a smiley Alaric waiting for her with open arms.

Klaus pressed his lips together as he let Josie go, standing back up and observed Lizzie running over as well.

Alaric hugged both his daughters tightly and kissing them both on the head repeatedly.

"Hope, come on!" Lizzie waved over so the youngest Mikaelson kid could join in on the group hug.

"Plenty of room for one more." Alaric claimed, opening his arms wider.

The ginger haired little girl shyly smiled, glancing up at Klaus as if she was asking for permission.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He softly said, placing his hand on her head.

She smiled and didn't waste any time walking towards the exchange.

The room was filled with smiles and laughter.

Caroline stood by Alaric with crossed arms, grinning widely at the reunion then giving Klaus a sympathetic grin.

Just from his facial expression, adding to what he told her, she knew this was hard for him.

She tucked a curl behind her ear. "Hey girls, why don't we go upstairs and grab your bags. I'm sure your Alaric wants to get on the road soon."

"Okay!" The three girls said in unison, hugging Alaric once more before running past everyone and heading up to their rooms.

"Can I trust you two to behave while we're gone?" She joked.

"No promises." Alaric responded.

Klaus simply chucked. "For once, I agree."

Caroline rolled her eyes with a giggle, squeezing Klaus's arm for comfort as she walked pass him towards the stairs.

Klaus placed his hand over hers, rewarding her with a small smile before she made her way up to the girls' room.

The only two left in the downstairs now was Klaus and Alaric, both awkwardly gazing around the room trying to avoid eye contact.

Since being with Caroline, this was actually Klaus's first time being alone with Alaric.

The temptation to rip his skeleton out through his mouth was a more than tempting thought in Klaus's mind.

Klaus clapped his hands together. "Well, Alaric, can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"You realize I'm driving, right?" Alaric responded.

Klaus laughed. "I live in a house with three little girls now so I have a bit more of a variety then the good stuff." He walked over towards the refrigerator. "We are stocked with milk, three different type of apple juices, orange juice, grape juice, other fruits...Whatever suits your fancy."

Alaric smirked. "I'm fine, Klaus."

The hybrid nodded, closing the fridge door.

"We don't have to do this, you know..." Alaric stated.

"This?"

He gestured between them. "This awkward trying to be nice to each other thing."

Klaus shrugged. "I assure you, any express of sentiment towards you is for Caroline and our daugh-"

Alaric scrunched his eyebrows at Klaus's pause.

He cleared his throat. "Caroline and _your_ daughters' sake of course." Klaus quickly corrected.

The brunette man crossed his arms, slowly pacing around the kitchen.

He observed the kitchen, noticing the animal crackers and chocolate chip cookies in the top cabinet. The PB&J sandwiches wrapped in their ziploc bags, a bag of chips and banana on the side.

"This isn't the type of kitchen someone would think belonged to Klaus Mikaelson." Alaric laughed.

Klaus joined in on the humor. "Can't exactly blame them."

Alaric softly grinned. "I certainly had my doubts and concerns, when Caroline first approached me about moving to New Orleans with the girls."

He leaned against the wall.

"You're rather notorious in Mystic Falls, well everywhere actually..."

"Guilty." Klaus commented with a smirk.

"So then you understand why I was heavily against this whole idea or even you being with Caroline in the first place..."

Klaus vamp sped across the room till he was directly in front of Alaric.

Their faces inches from each other, Alaric roughly swallowed but didn't flinch at the close proximity.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "Me _and_ Caroline are none of your concern."

"It became my concern the moment _my_ children became apart of the equation." Alaric defensively pointed out.

Klaus took a step back.

Alaric sighed again. "Even though nothing romantic happened between me and Caroline, I still care about her. She's the mother of my children and her well being is important to me. So when she tells me she's in love with not only the oldest but most ruthless creature to exist and wants to live with him and my kids, I start questioning a few things." He explained.

"You're doing a great job with my ego, please go on mate." Klaus teased.

"Are you always this much of a pain in the ass?"

"Pretty much a pro." He shrugged.

Alaric shook his head chuckling.

At least they both had the same humor.

"You know the kind of person you are, Klaus. The type of life you live. You're a father now too, you get it."

Klaus gulped.

"I didn't want Josie and Lizzie being exposed to your world of blood shed and random scattered bodies. Or your countless amount of enemies possibly coming after them..."

"Clearly you thought all this out so why not just get to your point, hmm?" Klaus spat, not particularly in the mood to hear Alaric Saltzman of all people judging him.

"My point is that...I was wrong."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

That's not what he was expecting to hear.

Alaric rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't wrong for being concerned but...I was wrong in thinking you couldn't be a good person for them."

This wasn't the conversation he was expecting to have.

"That one weekend when I visited, seeing you with Hope and how fatherly you were was...different. Or hearing she and twins talk my ear off about you the whole way to Mystic Falls and back. Telling me about the gifts you bought them, the places you promised to take them. I'll admit, made me a little...jealous." Alaric grinned.

Klaus slightly grinned at the new information."Is that so?"

"Trust me, I'm not trying to hype you up anymore than I probably already have."

The hybrid smirked.

"No one wants to think that someone else can be a better parent tot heir children than they can and I miss my girls, every day."

Klaus wanted to speak but wasn't sure what to say.

He was rather relieved to know he wasn't the only person who's felt like this.

"But I can rest easy every night knowing they are in good hands." Alaric admitted.

"My daughters do adore you, Klaus and they love living here and being around other witches and going to school with Hope. They call her their sister." He said proudly.

Klaus's lip twitched.

"They surely are family to Hope as well."

"And you." Alaric added.

He tensed.

"I hate admitting that but they consider you family, Klaus and you and Caroline are doing a great job with raising them. Keeping them happy and safe, that's all I've wanted for them but isn't that what every father wants for their children?"

Klaus nodded. "Of course."

Alaric pulled his lips into a tight line. "So, I guess I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being a good guardian to my daughters and being a good man to Caroline." He reached his hand out.

Klaus looked down at Alaric's hand, debating whether to accept the handshake or not.

Eventually, he securely grasped the other man's hand in his for a firm grip.

Alaric slightly pulled Klaus forward. "Don't make me regret saying that. I don't care who you are because if you break any of their hearts I will kill you, that's a promise." He threatened.

Klaus took a small, non threatening, step towards him. "If there's one thing I can promise you, is that I will always do right by them. They will, as they've been, be my priority and they will always come first. But if I do hurt them in any way, I will provide you with every mean possible for you to follow through on your promise."

Alaric nodded, swiftly letting of his hand. "Did we just have a civil conversation? One where you're not threatening to kill me?"

Klaus laughed. "Don't get use to it."

They exchanged respectable smiles just as Caroline and the girls started walking die the stairs.

"Sorry it took so long, Lizzie wanted to bring their tutus and I had to track them down." Caroline laughed as the girls ran past her down the stairs.

She noticed the shift of behavior in the room since she left.

"Is everything okay?" The blonde asked.

Alaric nodded. "Everything's great, right Klaus?"

Klaus nodded back. "I think I'm going to have to agree with the human again on this."

Alaric playfully rolled his eyes. "Alright girls, you ready to get on road?"

"Yay!" They cheered heading for the front door.

"Wait, wait!" Caroline called out, vamp speeding to pick up their lunch bags off the counter and placing them in their over night bags. "You can't forget your lunches."

"Thank you mommy." The twins thanked her in unison.

"And make sure daddy calls me at each stop."

"Okay mommy, we promise!" Lizzie pleaded.

Caroline smiled, bringing the twins and Hope in for a tight hug. "I'm never ready to send you off, even if it's for a weekend."

"Love, you're smothering." Klaus said, making Alaric laugh.

Caroline raised a brow, detangling from the hug. "What are you two, besties now?" She scoffed.

Alaric shrugged. "Let's just say, we've come to an understanding of each other."

Klaus nodded in agreement before walking up to his daughter.

"Have a good time, sweetheart and listen to Alaric."

"I know dad, I know." Hope said hugging him tightly.

Klaus grinned, leaving a kiss on her head.

Alaric exhaled. "The Mystic Falls Express is departing now!"

Hope let go of Klaus, just enough for the twins to squeeze in and sneak a hug from the hybrid as well.

"We'll miss you." They said.

He swallowed. "I will miss you both too. See you when you get back."

Caroline heart clenched as she grinned at the sight.

The three girls ran out the door together to the car.

Klaus watched as they jumped and waited impatiently for Alaric to unlock the mini van.

"Call at every stop." Caroline repeated with a hand on her hip.

"Yes, Caroline I know." Alaric annoyingly confirmed. "This isn't our first trip."

"I know but I'm a worrier, always have been." She said, walking him out the door.

Alaric chucked. "Yes, I know you are. I'll see you on Monday." He said giving her quick hug. "And Klaus..."

The other man turned to face him.

"How about we catch a non fruit drink the next time I'm out here for a casual visit?" Alaric surprisingly offered.

Caroline did a double take at the friendly invitation.

Klaus smirked. "Looking forward to it."

Alaric grinned and nodded at both of them before finally making his way to the vehicle.

Caroline quietly stepped up next to Klaus.

"We weren't gone that long. You two became friends that fast?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I suppose he's not the worse company I've encountered in my a thousand years."

The baby vampire smirked as Alaric and the girls drove off the driveway and onto the street.

Caroline sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same to her.

"So are you okay now? With everything..."

"More than okay."

Klaus abruptly kissed her soft lips, stunning Caroline at first but she quickly melted into it.

His tongue caressed hers deliciously, eliciting a moan from the vampire.

She detached. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Because I love you." He answered.

Caroline smiled.

"Because I love our family and I wouldn't change the life I have with you for anything." He added.

She kissed him again, reaching her hand up to the side of his face.

Caroline could never tire of hearing Klaus say those things to her.

If only he knew how happy he made her too.

The pad of her thumb brushed his stubble.

"You know," Caroline whispered in between a kiss. "Now that the girls are gone..."

"Mhm?" Klaus egged her on.

"We have the whole house..." Another kiss. To ourselves..." Running her hands and fingers down his chest.

He smirked against her pink lips. "Hmm, are you trying to seduce me Miss Forbes?"

Caroline devilishly smirked, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Is it working?"

Klaus left a kiss behind her ear. "Not sure. I might need more convincing." He whispered, tugging on her earlobe lightly with his human teeth.

She purred. "Then I think you should take me back inside and let me persuade you more."

He grinned kissing her lips again, rougher and more passionately, before quickly lifting her up till her arms were secure around him and legs around his waist.

Caroline loudly giggled. "Such a cave man."

"But isn't that why you love me?" Klaus teased with a peck

"Just one of the reasons." She clarified, smiling into another heavy kiss.

Her fingers tangled in his curls while the other wrapped around his neck.

They moaned appreciatively into each other's mouths as Klaus sped them back inside their home.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Art of Seduction

This was inspired by Joseph Morgan's most recent sexy af selfie and I couldn't help but imagine Caroline stroking Klaus' beard ;) The smallest things inspire me haha

No children mess is in this one.

Happy Reading :)

* * *

"Why don't you just ask Marcel for help?" Caroline softly asked, running her fingers along Klaus's bare chest.

He deeply sighed, caressing her naked back softly with his thumb.

They hadn't left their bed since they woke up, due to Klaus waking Caroline up with sweet kisses on her shoulder which resulted in a morning full of sweet, rough and passionate sex.

They were still so new to each other. Couldn't get enough of being together. Always needing to touch, kiss and be intimate in every way possible. Which was why Klaus decided to take Caroline away and on a trip to Italy to celebrate their new relationship.

Klaus didn't want his invasive siblings taking up his time with Caroline or making her uncomfortable. Though Caroline wasn't sure about going away with him so soon, she eventually came around to the idea when she realized how much privacy they would have.

Weeks of living with a house full of Mikaelsons can make you appreciate a cardboard box all to yourself.

Klaus rented out a private villa in the countryside just for the two of them. He took her to Florence where they ate dinner at one of Klaus's favorite restaurants, Enoteca Pinchiorri. They toured the medieval towers in San Gimignano and, to Klaus's dismay, bought food at a supermarket and ate lunch at Villa Ada. After a day out, the couple returned to their private home and indulged in as much sex as supernatural beings could handle.

Besides, he always said we wanted to show her the world one day and Italy was one of the major places he wanted her to see.

Caroline loved being with Klaus, having him all to herself but hated thinking about all the time she wasted being in denial about her feelings. Going to sleep and waking up to him every night and morning made her so happy, Klaus Mikaelson made her happy.

He made her feel complete.

But even though they were away from New Orleans, Klaus couldn't completely ignore his responsibilities and it was becoming difficult trying to find a balance. He didn't want Caroline to think he was putting her second but he didn't want his kingdom falling apart either, he needed assistance but too prideful to admit it.

Klaus would never admit he needs help, especially help from Marcel.

Caroline knows it and she knows him, which brings them to their current conversation.

Marcel and Klaus were slowly but surely beginning to get on each other's good side again but still wary of each other. No one knew or respected New Orleans more than the two of them and they could work great together, if they just stopped acting like children.

Caroline's finger ventured up his chest and began tracing over the birds and feather tattoo by his shoulder.

He was clearly trying to ignore her question and hoped she would drop it.

She didn't.

"Klaus." She spoke.

"Caroline." He said back.

"You're ignoring me."

"I would never." He grinned, kissing her on the head.

She hummed. "Then why won't you answer my question?"

He sighed.

"Will you stop being stubborn for once and admit that you need help."

"I don't need anyone." He coldly claimed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, sitting up in the bed holding the sheet securely against her chest.

"Look, I get that you and Marcel have had a rough patch this past year but that's because you both are prideful children."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me a child?"

"Yes because that's exactly how you're acting, and it's honestly a turn off." She added.

"Is that so?" He scooted closer to her on the bed. "You didn't seem too turned off half an hour ago."

Caroline bit back a moan as his rosy lips danced against her heated skin.

She playfully pushed him against his chest so he was leaning back on the pillows. Swinging her leg over so she was straddling his lap, her right hand caressing his neck while her left stroked his new grown beard.

Klaus knew Caroline liked when he grew out his facial hair.

Whenever his hair got longer she combed her fingers through it any chance she got, similarly when he grew out his beard she loved touching it.

Though it was slightly irritating, Klaus allowed her to indulge in her hair kink because she's Caroline, especially when she tugged on it hard while he feasted between her thighs.

She played with the strands between her fingers. "You once told me that I was your number one priority..."

"That still stands." He clarified.

Caroline grinned. "You also told me that it was hard, finding a balance between me and the city. You can't do it all, you try but you can't."

"Caroline-"

"When you're with me I know at least half of your focus is still in New Orleans and it makes sense. You feel you've left your kingdom unattended by being with me..."

Klaus tensed. "Don't ever think I rather be anywhere than with you."

She sighed. "I appreciate that, I do. But I know you and I know as much as you love being with me, you also love running the city. And every king deserves a getaway every once in awhile, so having a trusting second hand is beneficial for moments like these."

He licked his lips. "Then I'll appoint Elijah."

"As if you would want any of your siblings taking the reigns. At least you and Marcel have the same mentality and vision."

"Same vision? Love he thinks I'm a dictator when in actuality he's just a pushover who doesn't believe in order." Klaus claimed.

Caroline sighed.

"Marcel shamelessly swept up under me and took New Orleans for himself once, now that I have it back you're expecting me to willingly hand it over to him again?" He laughed.

She scoffed at his stubbornness. "That's not what I'm saying..."

"I barely trust him now. How can I have a second hand I barely trust, Caroline?" He shakily asked.

She could tell Klaus wanted to trust Marcel. He wanted to let him in. Given the history of Klaus and Marcel's relationship, Klaus raising him as his own since childhood, the wounds were deep.

Caroline continued stroking his facial hair. "I understand your side and I understand his, you're both hurt. But no one loves New Orleans more than the two of you. It's your home. It's where you two became a family. You miss him and he misses you."

Klaus stiffened and Caroline caught the sheen over his eyes.

"If you both put your pride to the side long enough to have a cordial conversation, you honestly could be a great duo. Can you at least consider it?"

Klaus didn't respond.

"Please, for me?" She pleaded.

Klaus grumbled under his breath.

He really was too stubborn for his own good.

Caroline purposely rubbed herself against Klaus' hardening cock, making him moan.

"You're not playing fair, love." He gritted between his teeth.

Caroline giggled. "Since when do you care about rules?" She whispered, leaning down to kiss his beard then down his neck.

Klaus lowly growled at the wet feel of her tongue tasting his skin and lips sucking just the right spot. Not to mention her teasing his cock by rubbing her bare core against it.

How could he have allowed Caroline to seduce him so easily? But she was right.

A part of him did miss having Marcel around, someone he trusted and who understood the importance of keep the Quarter stable. Marcel and Caroline also quickly bonded which at first irked Klaus but that was mainly his jealously getting the best of him.

He didn't like giving in to demands, not even to Caroline, but his could he deny her when she's straddling him naked and kissing him?

After a deep sigh, he came to a conclusion.

"Alright. I will consider it, for you." He clarified.

Caroline pulled away from him with a victorious grin on her face.

"Thank you." She softly said, leaning down to briefly kiss his lips.

Klaus grabbed her face to prevent her from leaving, kissing her longer and deeper. His large hands ventured from her hips up to her breasts, kneading them both roughly and pinching her nipples.

Caroline moaned against his mouth at his ministrations, leaning her head back as he began kissing down her neck. He kissed and sucked around each mound and enclosed his mouth over each nipple. Her fingers tangled in his curls to keep him close as he continued pleasuring her chest.

She tugged on his hair to signal him to look up, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss and still grinding her body against his.

With another peck, their kiss broke as the blonde vampire smiled down at her handsome hybrid.

Her small hand caressed his face down to his facial hair.

"I really like your beard." She said as her fingers played with the strands.

Klaus quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Caroline bit her lip nodding. "It's very mature..." She kissed his neck. "Manly..." Kissed his cheek. "Sexy..." She concluded with a lasting kiss on his ruby colored lips.

The hybrid smirked. "Well I'm glad you're a fan, makes one of us. I was ready to shave it all off tomorrow and after that little stunt you just pulled, I just might."

She shrugged. "You can, but..."

Klaus' eyes nearly popped out his head when Caroline dropped the bed sheet that was covering her nude body.

The mischievous blonde flipped her messy hair to one side and readjusted herself astride his lap.

Caroline leaned down to his ear. "It makes me so horny..." She purred, tugging on his earlobe with her human teeth.

A moan rumbled in his throat at her dirty words. Caroline was usually shy saying things like that, now she's using his methods against him.

"Christ, Caroline." He murmured, caressing her the soft skin of her hips.

She smiled, loving the affect she had on him.

Klaus sighed. "Fine, fine compromise. I'll keep the bloody beard...till we go back to New Orleans."

Caroline huffed but nodded, still stroking his beard while leaning down towards his lips. "Deal."

* * *

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	4. Unexpected Matrimony

**Hi guys! Double update!**

 **I've decided that some of these drabbles will also be just dometic Klaroline, kids or no kids. With that said,** **this one has no children or any of the other crap from TVD/TO.**

 **AH/AU.**

 **This is based on that adorable fan art by RubyJewel37 on Twitter. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Caroline was on a mission as she quickly closed the oven door after placing the seasoned chicken on the top rack, and the Hawaiian sweet rolls were heating underneath. The already made green beans were in the microwave and the strawberry ice cream for dessert was cooling in the freezer.

The entire meal was planned and made by her, well store bought, but Caroline prepared it herself. She was determined to make this the best dinner anyone has ever had, mainly because she was cooking for Klaus' family.

It had been a month since Caroline and Klaus' spontaneous Las Vegas trip which ended with them drunkly getting hitched.

They had been dating for over a year, prior to that, and both couldn't get enough of each other. It didn't take long for them Caroline to move in with Klaus after only being together for three months.

The couple talked about marriage and having a future together before but neither expected Elvis to be the one marrying them off. But even though it wasn't as glamorous as Caroline imagined her wedding to be, she loved Klaus too much to care and it was the happiest night of her life.

Everything was perfect. They stayed in Vegas for the remainder of the weekend to celebrate their unofficial honeymoon from their unofficial wedding. It was all fine until they returned to their Mystic Falls apartment with an unexpected visit from Klaus' mother, Esther, and his younger sister Rebekah who were waiting for their return.

It barely took a second for Esther to notice the wedding ban on Caroline's finger, as much as she tried to hide it.

Klaus could already sense the disapproval from his mother and sister.

There was no secret that Klaus' family weren't the biggest Caroline fan, but they were much more discrete prior to them being newlyweds.

But they were in love, got married and neither should feel ashamed about it which was why Klaus decided to host a dinner at their place. His mother and six siblings. He planned on calling a caterer but Caroline insisted she's cook.

She had been slaving over the stove for a all day, that's where Klaus found her after picking up a few bottles of Chardonnay from the store.

He placed the bags in the dining room before walking into the hectic kitchen. Leaning against the threshold, he observed.

Caroline hadn't even acknowledged his existence as she hurriedly grabbed the packaged salad and a bowl. She cursed herself before rushing to the refrigerator for the shredded cheese.

Klaus smirked as he admired her, grinning wide when the sun reflected off the silver ban on her finger.

Her blonde curls still in tact even with her rushing and face flushed red. If only she knew how adorable she looked flustered.

With that said, Klaus finally stepped into the room with Caroline's back facing him.

She screeched when Klaus' arms snaked around her waist from behind, making her drop one of the stirring spoons.

"Seriously!" Caroline turned around, playfully pushing him away and swatting him on the chest. "What if you were an intruder or something?! I could have hurt you!"

"Yes, love your wooden spoon is extremely threatening." Klaus joked with a laugh.

"Don't be an ass." She sighed with a hand on her hip.

Klaus smirked as he walked back up to her, leaning down to softly kiss her pouting lips. Thankfully Caroline reciprocated the kiss, opening her mouth to him for his tongue to have entry.

She moaned against his mouth as his hands squeezed her sides. Her hands rested on his chest and tongue licked the roof of his mouth.

It felt amazing being with him so intimately, especially after all the stress. She loved feeling him. With this being her first stress free moment all day, Caroline wanted to take advantage of it but she knew she needed to finish cooking before seven and it was already six.

Caroline kissed him once more before pulling away and leaving her forehead against his. "I don't want to stop, but I have to."

Klaus frowned. "Love, the food is halfway done and you've been up all day, cooking and cleaning, you deserve a break." He tightened his hold in her hips.

She swatted away his tempting hands. "Stop. I have to prove a lot to your mom after this whole secret wedding fiasco. Which means no sex breaks." Caroline claimed turning back towards the salad.

"Firstly, it was not a secret wedding because neither of us planned it. And secondly, you have nothing to prove to my mother or siblings." Klaus said.

She looked back at him. "Actually it was a secret wedding because you weren't even going to tell your mom if she didn't unexpectedly show up here."

"Sweetheart-"

"And for your second point, I'm glad you think that I have nothing to prove, it's sweet really but we both know you're wrong. Now can you just let me finish making this meal?" Caroline snapped, turning away from him again.

Klaus knew she was right. No one was ever good enough for him in his mother's eyes.

His siblings were no better, as judgmental as she was, except for Henrik and Kol but that was probably because they were the youngest and didn't care about nonsense like class status.

Though Klaus came from a privileged background, he didn't care to find that in a partner and Caroline didn't even know about his wealth until later into their relationship.

It was a genuine love they shared that they bounded with marriage. He wasn't ashamed and didn't want her to be either.

Caroline continued tossing the salad when she felt Klaus's arms around her waist again.

"Klaus." She warned with a smile, thankful he couldn't see.

"Caroline." He huskily said into her French vanilla smelling blonde hair as he pulled her closer to him.

She bit her bottom lip, smiling as he began leaving kisses up her neck and his fingers tickling her sides. "Klaus, stop. I'm cooking."

"Preparing a salad is hardly what I'd consider cooking, love."

Caroline leaned her head back as she laughed. "You are such an ass, you know that?"

"An ass that loves you."

She quickly turned to face him with a soft smile. "I love you too. I wouldn't be going out of my way with this dinner if otherwise."

Klaus grinned. "I know and I appreciate your efforts but no matter what my mother thinks we're still going to be together, whether she likes it or not."

Caroline faintly grinned. Her hands hesitantly rubbed his chest. "Well, we still need to make it official. It's not a done deal yet, you know if you wanted to back out or something..."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Caroline?"

"I just don't want us making a mistake." She interrupted with a sniffle.

Klaus was confused why she was suddenly doubting their relationship.

"Marriage is a huge decision, Klaus and we were both kinda drunk when we made that huge decision. Maybe after awhile of thinking about it and hearing your family out, you'll realize they're right and I don't fit in your world. That we're not right for each other and we were just fooling ourselves..."

She could feel the pressure in her chest, wanting to cry her eyes out.

Caroline wasn't sure why she started to feel this way. The concept of confronting Klaus' family was scary especially since the other few times she was around them she felt like such an outsider.

Like when Klaus invited Caroline to his family's Summer home in the Hamptons for his oldest sister Freya's birthday last year, she felt like a fish out of water.

Everyone there made her feel small. Or when Klaus' older brother Elijah attended their apartment warming party, she overheard him asking Klaus why wouldn't he go for a more qualified woman. That Klaus was making a mistake.

She never told him about that.

Was she going to have to feel like that for the rest of her life if she stayed with him?

"Hey..." Klaus' voice shook Caroline out her thoughts.

"Look at me Caroline."

She shook her head.

She didn't want him seeing her red face and tearful eyes.

He lifted her chin up with his finger. His heart aching at the sight of the woman he loved in distress.

Klaus sighed. "It's truly amazing how beautiful you are even when you're upset." He pushed the loose strands of hair off her face.

"You're already getting laid. Lying to make me feel better isn't necessary." Caroline softly laughed with a sniffle.

Klaus chuckled. "I would never lie to you." He claimed wrapping his arms around her waist again so they were chest to chest.

Caroline exhaled when Klaus sweetly kissed her on the forehead.

He looked down at her. "I love you Caroline, I'm very much in love with you. I never thought I could be that guy who falls in love and stays committed to one person. Relationships didn't interest me because there was no one worth it to me, to open myself to...until I came across a smart mouthed blonde at the supermarket fighting for the last box of soy bars."

Caroline grinned with shaky lips recalling the day they first met.

"They was almond flavored." She clarified.

Klaus smirked.

"Please don't tell me that's what did it for you?" She laughed.

"A beautiful woman fighting through the pits of hell for nutrition bars? My biggest turn on." He joker making Caroline laugh.

"Walking up to you that day was the best decision I made. I don't regret it, I don't regret anything with you."

Caroline nibbled on her lip. "Klaus, I just don't think I can do this. It was fine when were in our Vegas bubble just basking in our love but I don't think I can be apart of a family that hates me."

Klaus cuffed both sides of her face in his hands. "Listen to me when I say my mother has no say in who I want to spend my life with. Her opinions don't matter to me."

"You can't say her opinions don't matter, I know they do. She's your mom."

"And I respect her dearly but I'm also an adult who's capable of making my own choices."

Caroline still seemed unconvinced.

Klaus nervously licked his lips. "That weekend, you called your mother. You told her we were married she wasn't too happy about it. She never thought I was good enough for you and would hurt you and even when I proved her wrong, she still despised me. But that didn't change your mind about me, did it?"

Caroline huffed. "No."

"Just as my family won't change mine." Klaus smiled, rubbing her arms.

She nodded. "Right. You're right, I don't know why I'm getting cold feet and technically we're already married so cold feet is kinda a stupid thing to be going through. I just...I'm sorry."

She sighed into his chest when she wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug.

He kissed her on the forehead. "You don't need to apologize, love. If anything, your rambling is one of your most adorable characteristics."

Caroline scoffed. "It's not adorable and yes I do. Not to mention this dinner is so behind schedule. The salad isn't even finished." Caroline whined while still holding onto him.

Klaus laughed while caressing her hair. "It's quite alright, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Caroline's head shot up, staring up at her grinning husband.

"Say it again." She softly demanded.

He grinned, cuffing her face between his hands. "Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Again." Caroline practically begged.

It felt more real each time he said it.

Klaus pulled her closer before leaning down to kiss her soft lips. It was a simple but effective kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Mikaelson." He murmured against her lips.

Caroline widely smiled, loving to hear that she really was his wife.

That the man holding her safe in his arms right now was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She kissed him again briefly. "I love you too. So much, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus smiled, passionately meeting her lips with his as they stayed wrapped in each other.

Caroline could feel all of Klaus' love in each kiss and was tempted to call off the whole dinner so they could have the evening just with each other.

She reluctantly pulled away from his embrace, her fingers playing with the curls in the nape of his neck.

"I don't want to stop, but I have to." Caroline softly repeated her previous self pep talk.

"Do you now?" Klaus smirked, kissing a spot on her neck.

The blonde bit back a moan as she detangled her body from his. "Yes. Your family will be here any minute and I need to finish the food, now shoo shoo..." She waved him away. "And stop looking at me with those dimples. It's not fair." Caroline protested, amusing Klaus.

"Then stop being so tempting..." He purred, reaching out for her belt lope and pulling her to him.

She groaned when he brushed his fingers over the skin, teasing the zipper of her jeans.

Caroline could feel the heat rushing up to her face and down her core as she met his lustful gaze.

They both froze at the sound of the doorbell ringing...

* * *

 **Part 2?**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	5. Good Morning

**Hey guys! So so sorry I haven't updated anything the past few months but this semester has been no joke, I promise I have not forgotten about any of my stories. This is the first thing I've written in months so I hope I didn't lose my touch, I'm trying to get back into the swing of it.**

 **Enjoy (:**

* * *

It was only 9:00 AM but Caroline was a morning person, always have been even through living with Klaus for the past few years.

Living together was an adjustment, especially because they were opposite on many situations such as early mornings.

Klaus hated mornings.

Usually the couple would wake up together, indulge in a few rounds of morning sex before sharing a shower and going on with the rest of their day.

Caroline loved waking up with Klaus, but the radiant sun piercing through their bedroom curtains was too beautiful for her to ignore.

She tried to wake him but he wouldn't budge, prompting her to start her morning without him.

After a relaxing shower, given how deliciously sore she felt from her and Klaus' late night activities, Caroline dressed in a tank top and pajama shorts before heading downstairs. She sat on the porch while enjoying a bagel and glass of blood for breakfast. The air was crisp and perfect. The view was incredible, sun beaming over the front gate, multiple apple trees surrounding the home. It still amazed her that she lived in a huge mansion in New Orleans of all places, a city she never thought she'd have a life in, with the man she never thought she wanted a future with.

She was already missing the stubborn hybrid even though he was just upstairs. Without another thought, Caroline walked back into mansion and up the stairs; not before warming up a mug of Klaus' favorite blood type (O negative).

A warm grin spread across her face after finding Klaus still passed out on his stomach.

The baby vampire giving herself a mental pat on the back for exhausting the strongest creature in the world.

Walking over to the bed, she placed the mug on the nightstand then bent down to his level till they were face to face. He looked so peaceful and innocent with closed lids and parted raspberry lips, you'd never think he could easily rip out your heart in 3 different ways.

She almost didn't want to wake him.

Softly, jolting his shoulder. "Klaus." Caroline whispered.

No movement.

She said his name again, nudging his arm but still nothing.

 _\- He always has to be difficult._

Caroline climbed into bed with him, laying on her side facing him. She bit her lip to suppress the giggle that desperately wanted to escape.

Scooting closer into him, she left a sweet kiss on his stubbled cheek.

"Klaus. Klaus..." She hummed against her hybrid's neck in an attempt to wake him up.

Caroline's light kisses continued down his neck, sucking on the pulse point she knew was his weakness. Nibbling on his right earlobe with determination, the blonde softly smiled as Klaus began to move and groan in his sleep.

He huffed, managing to squint one eye enough to get a good view of the beautiful woman beside him.

"Someone better be dead or dying." He mumbled.

She shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint. Morning grumpy."

Klaus groaned. "It's too early."

"It's only 9:30."

"Youre mad, love. Absolutely mad." He murmured into his pillow.

"Hey I was up at 9, consider yourself lucky." She claimed.

Klaus growled, lifting his head from his pillow to form enough energy to look over her body in confusion. "Sweetheart, why are you wearing clothes?"

Caroline giggled. "Because I actually woke up at a good time, took a shower and put clothes on, like a normal person."

Klaus hummed, reaching an arm out to caress her bare thigh. "I much prefer you sated and naked with my scent all over you."

A shot of arousal was sent to Caroline's core at the imagery and his possessive tone. Not to mention how sexy he looked in this moment with wild hair, naked besides a thin sheet covering his lower region and his deep accented sleepy voice.

It took everything in her not to jump him.

"I bet you do." Caroline playfully rolled her eyes, kissing his pouty lips once more before pulling away which made Klaus lowly growl.

She secretly liked when his wolf side came out to play.

Klaus slowly sat up, leaning on one elbow as Caroline returned to his side with the mug of blood.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"For you? Always." He smirked, leaning in to lick a spot on her neck that caused shivers to run down her spine.

"That's not what I meant." Caroline laughed, lightly pushing him away. "But I do have some fresh blood in a cute mug instead, interested?"

Klaus mumbled something against her neck before flopping back down on the bed.

"It's your favorite, O negative and at room temperature this time." She confirmed.

He stayed silent, not wishing to rehash last week when Caroline practically boiled the blood almost burning off his tongue.

Caroline heavily sighed. "I really don't get why it's such a chore for you to get out of bed."

Klaus turned his head to the side facing her. "Well I don't get how you can be so energetic in the morning. We all have our flaws, love."

"Being a morning person isn't a flaw, it's a gift." She praised herself. "And it's a beautiful day today, I wanna go in the city and enjoy it with you." Caroline pouted with puppy dog eyes.

He grumbled, she knew his weakness.

As much as he tried to fight it, her innocent eyes always did him in. It almost scared Klaus the effect she had over him.

With a final sigh, the tired hybrid fully sat up which brought a wide victorious smile to Caroline's face.

"Alright, alright I'm up. Happy now?" Klaus snarled. "And don't think those eyes had anything to do with my decision, because they didn't."

Instead of making a teasing remark, Caroline pressed her lips softly against his. She climbed back completely on the bed, swinging one leg over to straddle his waist.

Their lips never faltering during the maneuver, only increasing with passion. Caroline caressed his tongue with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing the curls on his neck. Klaus easily melted into it, possessively wrapping his arms around her waist.

Klaus was still in awe that he has been able to kiss her at any time, enjoy late nights cuddled by her side and wake up every morning to her face for the past 5 years, to be exact.

5 years being cared for and loved by Caroline Forbes was the greatest feeling, and the most happy Klaus had been in centuries. He never thought he was worthy of genuine and unconditional love, certainly not from the most loyal and caring person he's ever met.

But sometimes, Klaus still didn't think he deserved Caroline and was relieved when they surpassed just their first month together. He was a man who destroyed anything worth caring for in his life, he was scared he'd destroy her too. Even though she reassured him multiple times, he still hoped that he made her just as happy as she was made him.

Caroline pulled away when his lips slowed down over hers, sensing something was off.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Klaus grinned, sweetly pecking her bottom lip. "More than okay, sweetheart. I just don't think I'll ever get use to you being here, being with me."

"You know we're like half a decade in, right?" The blonde giggled, combing back his hair with her fingers.

He loved when she did that.

Klaus purred at the soothing feel. "Even in a century, I still won't be use to it."

She gasped.

"I'll take all the unnecessarily energetic early mornings, if it means I can experience them with you." Klaus declared, sweeping a golden curl behind her ear and leaving a sweet kiss on her neck.

Caroline blushed. "You're so cheesy, Mikaelson."

"And you're so beautiful, Forbes." He teased, brushing his knuckles softly against her cheek before cuffing the side of her face in his hand.

His eyes as soft and vulnerable as the first night he said he loved her; cliche it happened in Paris.

Klaus wanted to take her somewhere special for their one year together. Caroline wanted to stay within the states but after much convincing, she agreed to him taking her to Paris. After a romantic dinner and walk by the Eiffel Tower, Klaus finally said it. Those three words full of trust and vulnerability. He was acting like a teenage boy, it was the purest image she'd ever seen. Caroline never knew the reality of an out of body experience until her lips repeated those three words back to him.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, failing to hide her smile. "What makes you think we'll reach a century, hmm?"

"Done with me already, love? I thought you liked me at least a little." He teased back, causing Caroline to roll her eyes. "Not to mention, I promised you an eternity remember?"

The baby vampire happily nodded. "How could I forget?" She softly responded, swiping her thumb over his full bottom lip before Klaus nipped it lightly with his human teeth. Crashing his lips back onto hers hungrily and assisting her hips to rock against his.

How her morning ended up on this path? Caroline wast sure but she wasn't complaining.

Caroline was falling more in love with Klaus everyday. She could feel the warmth rush through her whenever he was around. The smile that stayed glued to her face just from hearing his voice, and his genuine devotion to always making her his priority made her eyes well up. This was the infinite, epic and groundbreaking love she'd only read about in books but now it was her reality. She couldn't even picture the rest of her eternity without Klaus being apart of it.

She wasn't sure when or how she landed on her back, Klaus on top of her and tank top ripped off her body as he decorated her neck with kisses and love bites.

Caroline moaned as Klaus began biting her skin with human teeth and licking the wounds as they formed marks. Klaus briefly kneaded her bare breasts in his hands before sliding one down her body, beginning to untie her pajama shorts.

"Mmm..." She moaned in anticipation, craving all that he gave her last night.

But Caroline had to snap out of it.

As amazing as this felt, if she actually wanted to see the city like planned, she couldn't allow him to have his way again.

"Klaus." His name coming out almost like a moan which only encouraged him more.

"Klaus..." She tried again, not helping that he began slowly rubbing her through the fabric.

Damn those talented hands.

"I love you." Klaus whispered in her ear before traveling his lips back to her face, seeking her lips.

Hearing Klaus utter those three words were still so surreal, not to mention she's the only person in a thousand years he's truly felt that way about. Being the first true love of the most powerful creature in the world was overwhelming but she wouldn't have wanted it any differently. Though Caroline loved men before Klaus, never had she felt anything like this.

Caroline kissed him again a few more times before reluctantly pulling away, making Klaus lowly growl.

A small giggle escaped her lips. "Down boy." She pecked his pouting lips. "I love you too."

Klaus genuinely smiled at her words, leaning down to kiss her again.

Another thing he'd never get use to.

She accepted one kiss but quickly pushed him against his chest again.

"Bloody hell, love..." He cursed.

"Hey, I started my day early for a reason. I still want to spend our day in the city. Listen to some music, go to a club, interact with people maybe." Trailing her fingertips over his cheek. "Kings should know their people, you know that right?"

Klaus scoffed. "Sounds overrated."

Caroline laughed, her beautiful laugh, kissing him once more. "C'mon, the sooner we go the sooner we can get back and...I'll let you can do anything you want to me."

He quirked a brow. "Anything?"

She nodded, caressing his stubbled cheek with her fingertips. "Anything." Her low seductive tone already making his already hard cock tighten.

Without another thought, Klaus sped off the bed in the same second he threw on a pair of boxers.

Caroline yelped when he threw her over his shoulder.

"Klaus! Put me down!" She demanded.

"Come now, love you know I hate showering alone." He claimed as he vamp sped himself and the laughing blonde to the shower.

Safe to say, they didn't leave their home until an hour later.

* * *

 **A/N: For** **those** **who read Damaged Love, I hope to update that story asap. I have an idea exactly how I want the next chapter to go I just need to write it now. I also have a Christmas drabble planned that I hope will be finished before Christmas, thank you for your patience.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	6. Unexpected Matrimony Part 2

**This has been a popular request since I posted part 1 and I'm so sorry I took so long to finally write a part 2 but I wanna give a gift to my loyal readers. You guys motivate me to continue doing this and the Damaged Love reviews are more than appreciated so thank you!**

 **Part 1 is chapter 4 just in case you haven't read it.**

 **Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Hello, Mother." Klaus formally greeted when he opened the front door where his mom, Esther, and siblings were waiting.

Caroline shyly stood next to Klaus, presenting the family with a warm but anxious smile.

"Niklaus." Esther greeted back, kissing him lightly on both cheeks before fully stepping into the apartment.

Dressed in a white sheath dress, that probably cost $1,000, and gold pumps and short strawberry blonde hair fluffed on the ends.

Esther looked as rich and intimidating as she was.

Caroline gulped as she noticed the woman staring her up and down before meeting her face with a fake grin.

"Hello, Caroline. Nice seeing you again." Esther claimed, reaching out to kiss Caroline on both cheeks.

Not being use to this type of greeting, Caroline was caught off guard but reciprocated the action.

"It's nice seeing you again as well, Mrs. Mikaelson." She softly said.

"'Mrs. Mikaelson'. It almost sounds redundant coming from you don't you think?" Esther grinned.

\- _Was that supposed to be a joke?_

"No need to be so formal Caroline. After all, we're family now."

Caroline grinned.

"Let's not make her head any bigger than it already is, shall we mother." Rebekah spat as she hung her coat on the rack.

Her expression dropped.

"This is for you Caroline since I wasn't able to attend you and Nik's house warming party." The youngest, Henrik, handed her a set of candles in a silver ribboned box.

Given how sick she was already feeling just from the greetings alone, it was comforting to know Klaus wasn't the only Mikaelson who wasn't a complete ass.

"Thank you, Henrik. It's perfect, I love candles." Caroline smiled.

"Way to be tactful, Bekah." Kol beamed walking into the living room area.

"Oh please, you're the last one to lecture someone on tact."

"Our little Henrik is completely outshining you." Kol teased.

She scoffed. "As if I care to impress _her_." Her tone full of venom.

Klaus growled under his breath.

"Excuse my sister, darling she's not herself when she's hungry." Kol teasingly commented, winking at Caroline.

Rebekah nudged him in the shoulder.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." She threatened.

"Enough, both of you." Elijah intervened. "You're acting like juveniles."

"And who are you, my father?" Kol teasingly asked.

"No, but I am your mother." Esther stepped between the bickering siblings. "And you will not embarrass me in front of a guest."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed.

\- _She did realize this wasn't her apartment and she's the guest, right?_

This wasn't Caroline's first time meeting Klaus's family but each time felt like the first, not in a good way.

Each member was intimidatingly stunning and strong minded. Caroline couldn't help but feel inferior around them.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Why don't we all make our way to the dining area, shall we?"

The blonde mentally thanked her husband for breaking the odd tension brewing in the small room.

She managed to make a quick escape to the kitchen, to retrieve the food and take a breather.

Klaus glanced over as she exited before looking back at his mother who was already sticking her nose up at their framed pictures.

"No Freya or Finn, mother?" Klaus questioned as he walked towards her.

Esther disapprovingly examined the living room area as Klaus spoke.

"Can't say I'm surprised, I would have actually been impressed if Finn decided to take his head out his ass for once and attend anything of mine." He muttered the last comment as he lead his mother towards the dining table.

She swatted his hand. "Enough, Niklaus. You know Freya is still in Italy with Lucien but they are sending a gift in the mail." Esther claimed.

He nodded. "And Finn?"

Though Klaus had a big family, he wasn't close with everyone.

Rebekah and Henrik were the two siblings he bonded with the most, even though Rebekah was as judgy as the rest. They had this bond that only they could understand, and he had tried explaining it to Caroline before.

She knew he was never close with his oldest brother Finn, mainly because Finn blamed Klaus for majority of their family's dysfunctions.

Klaus lived a wealthy but sad life until he eventually found genuine sane love with Caroline.

Esther sighed, facing her son. "He was sorry he couldn't make it but sends his best, as does Sage." Esther apologetically smiled, placing her hand softly on his cheek.

"Mhmm..." Klaus simply nodded as the rest of his family sat around the table. He gracefully pulled her hand away and excused himself to help Caroline bring the food out.

The nervous blonde was walking towards him as he walked in the kitchen, almost bumming into each other.

Anxiety read all over her face and body.

Klaus could sense it.

"I like the apron look, love." He claimed with a smirk, fingers playing with the hem of the fabric.

She scoffed a 'seriously' as she held the plate of chicken.

Caroline didn't want to smile but it was hard not to when around him and his teasing slightly made her feel more at ease.

He snuck a kiss to her cheek, whispering a quick 'I love you. Everything will be okay' as he moved past her and his reassurance did actually make her feel better.

Caroline walked out and sat the chicken in the middle of the table, already feeling insecure again when she noticed Rebekah and Esther scrunch their noses.

\- _Typical._

When she attempted to go back for the bread, Esther stopped her.

"Caroline dear, is that dark meat?" Esther asked, pointing at the poultry.

The blonde gulped. "Um...yes?"

Rebekah chuckled at her nervousness, sipping on wine.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry but I don't eat dark meat. I thought Niklaus would have told you." Esther stated with fake concern.

Caroline slowly nodded. "I guess he forgot to mention it. I'm so sorry, did you want something else? I could make you something else if you want-"

She put up her hand to stop her rambling. "It's fine, really."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and began playing with her fork. "I don't know who's arse you plan to suck more, my mother's or Nik's? Though I'm sure there's something else of Nik's you'll be sucking."

Her face reddened as did Klaus's who just entered back in the room, with the salad and bread in hands.

"Rebekah, mind your tongue." Elijah sharply replied from across the table.

The younger sibling drank more rolling her eyes.

With their father dead, Elijah took that place as 'man of the house'. He was one of the oldest who actually took the initiative to call his siblings out on their inappropriate behaviors.

Klaus pressed his lips together before taking his seat next to Caroline.

"Don't mind Rebekah, darling. She's a bitter snob, always has been and always will be." Kol whispered to Caroline.

"Please let tonight be the night you finally choke and die." Rebekah muttered, pouring more wine in her glass.

"Enough, all of you." Esther sternly commanded.

Everyone at the table silently and awkwardly began passing the food around.

Rebekah making snooty expressions towards the food and Elijah avoiding eye contact with anyone.

No one knew what to say, where to start. Certainly not Caroline who was just trying to survive this dinner alive.

"Nik, is it true that you and Caroline are married?" Henrik abruptly asked, stunning the whole table.

Esther nearly dropped the bread plate.

"Henrik-"

"Finally entertainment!" Kol cheered placing bread in his plate.

"Kol." Elijah sighed.

Caroline could feel the lump in her throat.

"I overheard mother and Rebekah talking about how you married the 'equivalent of a chambermaid who just wanted to shag you to get to our money'."

Klaus choked on his drink while the rest's eyes widened at the surely innocent question.

"I don't think you're a chambermaid Caroline." The unfiltered young boy said with a genuine smile.

Even though insulted, Caroline smiled back at his compliment. "Thanks, Henrik."

"Forgive my dear brother, Caroline. He's still learning manners." Elijah claimed, glaring at the boy.

"I'm 12, I have manners." Henrik retorted.

She just waved it off while holding back her actual emotions.

Klaus rested his hand on her shaking one underneath the table, caressing her knuckles with his thumb. It was only temporarily soothing.

He cleared his throat. "Well to answer your question, yes. Me and Caroline are married." Klaus happily stated as he and his wife exchanged short smiles.

"Did you have a wedding?"

"More or less." Klaus softly chuckled which made Caroline softly laugh.

"I don't think eloping to Vegas with Elvis as the priest and having every freak from the strip as witnesses, is what I'd consider a wedding." Rebekah commented with a grin, cutting her food.

Caroline took a deep breath, focusing back on Henrik. "It definitely wasn't traditional or planned but, but still beautiful and just being with your brother made it perfect. We're planning to have a more official one for everyone to be there."

"Including me?" The young boy asked.

Henrik was so innocent and pure, Caroline could feel her heart melting.

"Of course, mate." Klaus smiled as the young boy smiled back.

She couldn't help but grin at the sweet exchange between Klaus and his youngest brother.

"So you're like, in love?" Henrik asked.

Klaus looked at Caroline lovingly and squeezed her hand before turning back to the young boy.

"Very much so." He answered, Caroline smiling at his answer.

Elijah's wince matched Esther's while Rebekah faked a gag.

Caroline's stomach fluttered at his words. She also appreciated that Klaus wasn't holding back his feelings for her in front of his judgmental family.

"That's weird. All that love stuff, I hope I never fall in love." Henrik claimed, making the table of adults laugh.

So young.

"Let me know if you still feel that way in about 10 years." Rebekah said as everyone laughed again while Henrik remained bewildered.

This would probably be the only point in the night they all mutually laughed at something.

\- _Why couldn't every dinner be like this?_

"Are you going to have kids too?"

Fun's over.

Everyone, including Klaus and Caroline, were caught off guard by the question.

The couple turned red for the 136778 time that night.

Rebekah nearly choked on her food, Esther nearly had a strobe, Elijah spat back his wine while Kol laughed at everyone's reaction. Henrik stared confused at why everyone was reacting so dramatically.

"What, don't married people have children?" He innocently asked.

"Not all." Rebekah answered, rubbing her chest and taking a sip of wine.

"I'm so glad Henrik tagged along. He's making this dinner much more fun than I anticipated." Kol laughed.

Caroline wanted to fly away from this table as soon as possible, or at least smother herself with a pillow.

She and Klaus had talked about kids, mostly in the beginning of their relationship.

Oddly enough, Klaus wanted them more than she did but she figured it was because he was use to having such a big family.

Caroline was an only child with a single mother. She didn't care for kids until she fell in love with Klaus and realized it was probably something with him.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Umm, we're still discussing it."

"Discuss wisely. Children are a big responsibility, Niklaus. You have to make sure you have created a stable and nurturing environment before bringing a child into the world." Esther commented as she cut her salad.

Caroline drank some of her wine to calm her nerves.

"That's already taken care of, but thanks for the concern mother." Klaus mumbled.

She put her hands up in innocence. "I meant no harm, just a precaution."

Caroline subtly rolled her eyes.

"I think mother is trying to say is what we've all been thinking since this little relationship began." Rebekah began.

"Rebekah don't." Elijah sighed.

"No, no 'Lijah it's about time we all stop beating around the bush as if any of us accept this sham of a marriage." She finished off her wine.

Klaus' face tensed. "You're drunk."

She laughed. "Actually, my dear brother, I've never been more in my right mind but can't say the same about you. And I think I speak for everyone when I say, you've made a huge mistake."

Caroline wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"You impulsively got married during a drunken weekend to a girl who is two classes beneath who can barely afford this apartment."

"Rebekah..." Klaus growled.

"Open your bloody eyes, brother." Leaning towards against the table." Caroline could never fit into your world. I know you like to pretend with her. Pretend that you aren't one of us anymore but the minute you step back in, it's as if you never left."

She could feel Klaus's hand tightening around hers.

"That one time she came to the Hamptons with you, you barely remembered she was there. The riches, glamour and prissy attitudes, you now hate so much, will always be apart of who you are and she doesn't fit."

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek, begging herself not to breakdown.

"You know it as well as the rest of us do. This won't last. So do you and her a favor and stop wasting everyone's time." Rebekah concluded sitting back in her seat.

Klaus was speechless, then again so was Caroline.

The blonde tried suppressing her tears. Not wanting to let them know they finally broke her.

She knew Klaus's family didn't like her but they weren't even trying to hide it tonight. They were rude the moment they walked through the door.

No.

Caroline refused to have this for the rest of her life, feeling like pure garbage because a bunch of rich snobs didn't approve of her 'basic' upbringings. It wasn't fair.

Her love for Klaus was deep, deep enough to the point where she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But this, it just didn't seem worth it anymore and that alone made her heart shatter into pieces.

Klaus opened his mouth but was cut off by Caroline's shaking head.

"Caroline?" He questioned as she still didn't speak.

Her head still shaking and a small tear rested on her cheek.

"I can't. I can't keep doing this." She whispered to herself as she pushed her seat back, letting go of Klaus' hand as she stood to her feet.

All eyes were on her. Great.

Klaus reached for her again but she dodged his hand.

She straightened down her dress and sniffled. "Look, I don't have a vacation home in the Hamptons or live in a penthouse in the Upper East Side." She began. "I don't wear Jimmy Choos and Gucci or attend billionaire parties and eat 2 bowls worth of caviar a day."

"My life is normal, simple. I have student loans to pay off, work as an office assistant at a magazine, eat subway sandwiches for lunch and go to yoga classes every Saturday."

Elijah glanced at Klaus who was solely focused on Caroline.

Confused and concerned.

Caroline gulped. "I love Klaus, so much..." She briefly looking at her husband. "Words can't even describe and I've dealt with the verbal abuse all this time because of it. But I can't do this anymore. I will never be the woman you want me to be for him, I'll never be enough to you. I can't and I won't make him choose so, you win."

He gasped.

"Me and Klaus won't get married. Nothing will be made official, we'll be free from each other's lives for good. Makes it easy on everyone, okay?"

Klaus' face sank as he was instantly on his feet. "Caroline-"

"I'll clear the table. I hope the food was at least up to standard." She cut him off, picking up the meat plate and rushing towards the kitchen.

Caroline didn't have much time to digest what she just did for Klaus was already storming after her.

She heard him dismiss his mother who was calling after him.

His presence was felt behind her but she refused to turn towards him, not wanting him to witness her red tearful eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Klaus spat, now in the kitchen talking to her back.

"Look at me, Caroline." He softly demanded.

She could hear the distress in his voice and it pained her to the core that she caused it. She was leaning over the sink, placing the tray of food on the side.

Turning around to him only broke her heart more. He was on the verge of tears, fist balled up and breathing quickened.

Caroline gulped. "One of us had to do it."

Klaus scoffed. "Sorry, I didn't exactly get the memo that this was something _we_ wanted. That not being together was something _we_ wanted." He choked out.

She nibbled on her trembling lip. "Klaus-"

"You are my wife, Caroline." He sternly said.

"It's not-"

"Bullocks!" He yelled, taking a huge step towards her. "We said vows, we signed papers and had witnesses, it is official no matter where it was held."

Caroline sighed wiping her eyes.

"We are together and just 30 minutes ago you were relishing in that fact, so don't play me for a fool as if this is something you actually want."

Everything he was saying was right, every bit.

His sadness and desperation collaborating to make the perfect hurt tune.

Caroline couldn't hold in the heavy tears that began to fall again. Drop after drop hitting her cheeks like rain.

"I tried, Klaus I did! I've been trying through our whole relationship but..." She trailed off. "I can't force your family to like me and I will never be right for you in their eyes. And I thought I could be with you and ignore them but that won't work, they're your family."

" _You're_ my family too." He corrected, taking another step forward.

She shook her head. "They mean a lot to you, you love them and not having a big family myself I don't want you to lose that. And I would never want you to choose between me and them, I won't allow it. I rather us not be together than-"

"That is not an option." Klaus cut her off, now standing directly in front of her.

Caroline sighed. "I'm tired Klaus. I can't win with them, I can't even compete. We come from different worlds and that wasn't a problem at first-"

"And shouldn't be one now." Klaus's skin felt on fire.

He was hurt but also pissed at both Caroline and his family, the people he loved the most who couldn't get along.

They just discussed this not too long before his family arrived and now this?

Caroline ambushing him with a 'divorce' was number one on his list of worse things to ever happen.

No matter how much of a persistent front she was displaying, he wasn't letting her go without a fight. Like he promised her in their vows.

Staring in the glossy eyes of the woman he loved was burning a hole in his chest.

He roughly swallowed. "Caroline..." Grabbing her shaky hands in his. "Look at me, you are my wife. The love of my life, best friend and person I want to spend the rest of my life with. When I say I love you everyday, I mean it."

"Klaus stop..." She shook her head.

"No. If you want to end this then you need to know what you're ending."

Her lips shaking as she look up at him.

"I've never been in love with anyone until you, certainly never introduced a woman to my mother or siblings. You are the first of many things for me, Caroline." Klaus confessed.

Wow.

"What we have is real, we make each other better and happy. I told you my mother cannot dictate who I decide to spend my life with."

She chewed on her bottom lip.

One hand rose to caress her cheek. "Tell me you don't love me, that I don't make you happy and you regret everything we have. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me those things, I'll let you go." He sadly declared.

The pad of his thumb so soft against her cheek bone.

Just the thought of saying such blasphemy to him made her want to vomit.

She wasn't doing this because she wanted to.

Caroline's had relationships in the past but none even close to as intense as the one she shared with Klaus. Even though Klaus wasn't her first or second love, he was certainly her last and that's what counted the most.

Then she would think of the lifelong battle with his family which exhausted her mind. Feeling inferior whenever around them, but what Caroline knew was that she was insanely in love with this man.

"You know I can't say that..." She breathed.

Klaus softly grinned. "I know."

She rested her hand on his. "I love you so much, I do. But do you get where I'm coming from? I've been holding all this in because I know how much you love your family and how close you all are..."

He observed as she brushed her hair back with her fingers.

"Is this how every familial interaction is going to be for the rest of our lives? Every holiday, family dinner and birthday or when our kids have ballet recitals and football games, I'll have to worry about your sister shunning me for not having the latest Gucci bag?"

Klaus' eyes widened.

"I want your family to be apart of our lives but I refuse to be humiliated for not growing up into royalty." She sternly claimed.

Caroline almost forgot that Klaus' family was just on the other side of the door and were probably listening to everything. But she honestly didn't care, she needed to get this out and finally be honest with Klaus and herself.

"Kids?" Klaus whispered with a wide smile.

She scoffed. "That's really all you got out of that?"

Klaus chuckled.

Caroline couldn't resist laughing with him.

"I know we haven't talked about it much lately, then Henrik brought it up just now and...I don't know." She shook her head.

"I want to talk about it. Let's start talking about it." Klaus smiled.

The blonde bit her smiling lip. Her cheeks reddening. "Well, our son would totally have your dimples."

Klaus smiled. "And our daughter would be a piece of work but beautiful, just like her mum." Klaus joked , making Caroline playfully slap his chest as they both laughed.

Talking about having children together made Klaus' stomach flutter.

Imagining building his own family with Caroline and truly starting their lives as one was the best outcome of the night.

The laughter began to fade and even she was grinning, Klaus could sense she still wasn't fully convinced.

"Hey..." Klaus whispered, tilting her chin up with his fingertip. His blue eyes met with her puffy ones in a sad gaze of hurt and confusion.

"I love you, Caroline Mikaelson. I vowed to be your life time partner and that's exactly what I intend to do. No one is going to stop us from being together. No one."

"Klaus-"

"I. love. you." He emphasized.

Repeating those three words each time lightened the pressure on his chest, recalling the days when he was scared to say them to her.

Caroline pressed her lips together, accepting the quick kiss he planted on her lips.

She missed his comforting kisses.

Leaning his forehead against hers. "Do you trust me?"

As if that was a question.

"Yes."

Pulling away, Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and interlocked their fingers together. She wasn't sure what he was doing until he began walking out the kitchen and into the dining area.

Caroline's heart was rapidly beating, racing to exit her body as they were now confronting the group of snobs.

Kol and Henrik were sitting on the couch as Rebekah was still seated at the dining table, sipping on more wine, while Elijah stood tall next to Esther who was sitting in the chair across from the two youngest.

From this perspective, they almost looked normal.

They all stared at the pair, Caroline just as anxious to what Klaus' next move was going to be.

"Caroline is my wife. She is apart of this family now." He blurted, squeezing her hand.

Rebekah set her glass down on the table while everyone else stared.

"And with that said, she will be treated as such. I will not allow her to be disrespected by any of you."

"Niklaus-"

"Let me finish." He hissed.

Esther sat back in her chair.

"She is my wife, the future mother of my children and a permanent factor in my life. What Caroline has or doesn't have is of no concern to me so it shouldn't be to any of you."

Caroline tried to suppress the proud expression threatening to show.

"I should lent have let it get this far, to the point where she almost left. That was my mistake and I assure you, I won't make it again."

The Mikaelsons still appeared puzzled.

"She stays, and if you want me to still be apart of your lives then you will have to accept that Caroline is apart of that now."

"What are you saying, brother?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus gulped. "What I'm saying is, if you cannot treat Caroline with the respect she deserves then you can say goodbye to me as well."

Rebekah's face flushed as Esther's breath hitched. Kol shot Klaus an impressed expression while Henrik appeared confused and Elijah shocked.

It was almost amusing to see all their different reactions but she was conflicted. She didn't think Klaus was going to threaten to distance himself from his whole family.

The main thing Caroline wanted to avoid was putting Klaus in the situation of choosing between then and now it seemed that was happening.

She lightly pulled on his arm to grab his attention. "Klaus..."

"Trust me." He whispered.

Rebekah scoffed, now standing. "You're not serious, Nik. You're honestly abandoning your family, the people who have always been there for you, for someone you've only known a year?"

Klaus huffed. "This isn't about abandonment and you know it." He pointed at his sister. ""You've been ill towards Caroline since I introduced you and from here on out, you will treat her with respect."

The blonde huffed.

"Now, I would love sharing this part of my life with you all but, not at the expense of Caroline's discomfort. She wants you to be apart of our lives but you refuse to let her in because she didn't grow up in the world we did. If anything that's one of her best qualities."

Caroline grinned.

"That doesn't make her unqualified, it makes her, _her_. And she's the most caring, humble and selfless person I've ever met. Can't say I can that about anyone you've introduced me to, mother."

The grin appeared on Caroline's face, despite her best efforts, on the verge of tears.

Klaus speaking so proudly of her and defending her against his family was as admirable as it was sexy.

This wasn't how she imagined the evening to unfold but she couldn't be happier that it did.

But Klaus was shocked himself. He had never stood up to his family like this, even when there were moments he desperately wanted to. He couldn't brush things with Caroline to the side, especially if it resulted in her leaving him.

He was sick of bending to his family wishes at the expense of his own happiness.

He loved her too much and valued their relationship to let her go without a fight.

Caroline squeezed his hand, giving him strength to finally finish.

"She is apart of my life now. I love her and we are together in everything and if you cannot find it in your hearts to accept that then if she goes, I go."

"Niklau-"

"It's done, mother." Klaus concluded, cutting Esther off which made her want to clutch her pearls harder.

Caroline shyly grinning, wanting nothing more than to reward him with the most passionate kiss she could muster.

The family stood still at Klaus's ultimatum, not even glancing at each other for a reaction.

Their mouths hung to the floor and eyes kept blinking as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Klaus was pretty stunned himself.

He cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse us but I will be taking my wife out for a dinner instead. You can let yourselves out."

Without giving them opportunity to respond, Klaus practically dragged Caroline out the front door.

Klaus deeply exhaled when they were outside. Door closed behind them. He managed to grab Caroline's purse that was hung over the coat rack near the front door and remembering his spare key was thankfully behind the front tire.

"I can't believe you did that." She breathed.

"I can't believe I did that." He agreed.

His brain catching up with all that he said. He's never spoken like that to his family, especially towards his mother and wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Caroline surprising him by pressing him against their SUV and capturing his lips with hers surely made him feel better.

Her body so close to his, there was zero space between them. Her fingertips brushing over his stubbled cheek and tip of her tongue teasing him.

Klaus' hands rested on her hips, not venturing any further.

She lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. Pecking it one last time before pulling away with a smile.

Klaus smiled back. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for, love?"

Caroline shrugged, pressing her chest closer and palm still on his cheek. "Because I love you and I'm so happy you're my husband."

A weight, that he didn't even realize was on his chest, lifted with her response.

"Everything you said in there..."

"I meant all of it." He reassured.

"I know." She smiled. "No one has ever fought for me like that before or acted like they cared if I stayed or not. You stood up to your family for me..."

His heart sank. Wanting to end every person that has ever done her wrong.

The sparkle in her eye disguised by a faint tear that refused to drop. Her blonde curls shaping her pinkish face that matched her flushed skin.

She was so damn beautiful and didn't even realize it.

Klaus brushed a strand behind her ear. "And I'd do it again. I love my family but I'll always have them no matter what, but I couldn't bare losing you. There's only one Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline Mikaelson." She corrected with a smirk.

He effortlessly smiled down at his beautiful wife, crashing his lips against hers, pulling her close and reassuring her they were going to last forever.

* * *

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	7. Road Trip part 1

**Hey lovelies! I'm back, kinda.**

 **While I figure out what my next multi chapter story will be about, I will be focusing on drabbles and one shots to hopefully not keep you all waiting too long.**

 **This drabble is part 1 of 2 based on 1x12 of Legacies. Yes, I watch legacies now and actually enjoy it a lot. This episode was very fun and adorable so I immediately inserted Klaroline in the scenario and wrote this last night after watching the episode so it is un betad.**

 **I haven't been able to watch the first few episodes which is probably when most of the twins' back story was explained so I'm basing it off what I've seen so far and what I already knew. This is my first time writing the twins as teenagers which I have been so excited for, especially Lizzie.**

 **Please, no legacies hate or hate towards me in the reviews. It's unnecessary since I am not forcing anyone to read this.**

 **Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Explain to me why you aren't coming with us again." Klaus muttered leaning against the mini van with his arms crossed.

"Like I told you last night and the night before, I can't. I have piles on top of piles of files to sort through after being away for a whole week." Caroline answered placing two luggage in the back seat.

"Love, those files aren't walking away any time soon. Surely they can wait a few days?" Klaus badgered making Caroline laugh.

"Actually no, they can't. Hey you have yourself to blame, Mr. I'm going to whisk you away on a surprise trip to Italy." She cheekily stated as Klaus's eyes rolled.

Technically she wasn't wrong. It was Klaus's fault. He sprung an impromptu getaway for just the two of them during the busiest time of the school year. But with Caroline just as eager to have alone time with him as well she didn't refuse. Now she had to suffer the repercussions of that blissful decision, but so did Klaus. Could she blame him for wanting her all to himself for awhile?

Though finally solidifying their relationship, the couple still barely had time to see each other over the past couple of years. They didn't just solidify a relationship together, but also merged their families. Hope already attending Caroline's school made it easier for Klaus to see them both, when he could, as well as see Josie and Lizzie. Klaus would stop by for the girls' special events, like when him and Hayley flew out for Hope's 18th birthday or when he stayed overnight for the twins' talent show. All appreciative gestures but, no visit felt long enough.

With the boarding school only growing more in popularity everyday and new potential students showing up at their door, Caroline and Alaric were buried in paperwork all the time. Not to mention Klaus was still ruling the kingdom of the French Quarter, and even with the help of Marcel, he still couldn't be away from the city as often as he would like.

It bruised Klaus that not only the love of his life but also, daughter lived in Mystic Falls while he still lived in New Orleans. He also formed a bond with Caroline and Alaric's twin daughters, who he started seeing as his own over the years. Klaus had been in their lives since they were kids. Even when him and Caroline were still sorting out the complexity of their relationship he was always there for her girls. The family he's always wanted, and finally had, yet so far away.

At this point, Klaus took advantage of any reason to see them, including accompanying Alaric and the girls on the annual Saltzman family road trip for Spring Break.

Certainly not an extracurricular activity one would expect from a ruthless 1000 year old hybrid yet, when Caroline invited him and Hope he was all in. However when he first agreed to the idea a month ago, he was under the assumption Caroline was joining. Instead he was now stuck with three teenage girls and only Alaric Saltzman for adult company.

Fantastic.

"I harbor absolutely no regrets with that decision. You deserved a break away from teenagers, classrooms and things that go bump in the night." Klaus said amusingly. "Besides, you enjoyed Italy. So much we barely left our hotel room all weekend."

A light blush crept up Caroline's pale cheeks as their blissful memories tangled in the soft sheets began to circulate in her mind.

Damn you Mikaelson.

Caroline cleared her throat. "I did, a lot. Thank you." She said appreciatively. "But now I have to get back to work, and Spring Break gives me the perfect opportunity to catch up on all I missed."

"Saltzmam can't take care of all the work?"

Caroline shot him an annoyed glare with a hand on one hip. "He's been taking care of the work, and I'm the headmistress Klaus."

He smirked now walking towards her. "Hmm, why does that title sound so sexy coming from you?"

She wasn't able to react as he was already in front of her and pressing his lips against hers. Caroline immediately melted into his touch as his hands hugged her tightly against his front, on her waist determinedly.

One hand quickly found home in his dark curls, threading her fingers through the softness while her other hand gripped onto his bicep. The light moan escaping her lips creating an entrance for Klaus's eager tongue into her mouth as the kiss deepened. Bodies flushed together against the van hotly.

They moaned into each other mouths, tongues caressing and hands wandering. Klaus ventured up and down her clothed spine and lightly brushed over her buttocks with a subtle squeeze. He smirked against her lips feeling her reaction to his shocking but arousing action. Her sighs of approval fueling him.

Caroline smiled in between kisses, never tiring of his lips worshipping hers. His lips so plump and soft but powerful. All their kisses and intimate moments fueled by passion and longing. One good thing to come of their long distance relationship, the anticipated reunions full of sweet kisses and hot hybrid sex.

So caught up in Klaus's distracting affection, Caroline completely forgot they were displaying all their PDA in front of the boarding school where any student or faculty member could see.

With that thought, she placed a few more kisses on his lips before pulling away much to Klaus's dismay.

"Down wolf." She teased with a final kiss then resting her hands against his chest almost laughing at his pouty face. "Hey, don't give me that. Remember this is my job and I have students living here who definitely don't want to see their headmistress making out against a car."

Klaus smirked, clearly amused. "What are they going to do, give you detention?"

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip, regrettably pushing against his chest when he tried leaning in for another kiss.

"Alaric and the girls will be out any minute." She explained.

Klaus subtly scoffed under his breath.

She giggled. "You know you're acting like a spoiled brat right?"

"Am not." He childishly claimed.

Caroline quirked an amused brow at his bratty tone.

Klaus smiled which Caroline reciprocated. His eyes softened and he sighed circling invisible circles on her hip looking up at her. He moved them away from the van and up the stairs.

"I just..." Sighed again leaning his forehead against hers. "I miss you Caroline, I miss us. Stealing you away on a spontaneous vacation was the only option I had left. But even then, having you all to myself for a week isn't nearly enough to make up the time we've wasted, not seeing you for almost half a year."

The blonde stared up at him sympathetically when he pulled away, still holding her.

"I know we're immortal and there's no such thing as wasted time but that's how it feels, with you. I was looking forward to this trip because I knew I would finally be spending time with not only my daughters but the woman I love."

Her heart ached at his honest words.

"The long distance thing is taking its toll on me, I suppose." He shrugged. "I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty because you shouldn't at all and I understand you have responsibilities here as I do in New Orleans but-"

"I get it Klaus, really I do." Caroline interrupted with a soft smile.

He gave her the same expression, taking a relieved deep breath.

"Kinda glad you said something because I've been feeling the same for awhile."

Klaus looked at her worriedly.

Caroline wasn't necessarily surprised by Klaus's confession, she felt it as well. Long distance relationships already had a bad reputation but at the time neither suspected the longing for one another to be this intense, and painful.

She missed him too, every single day. They talked on the phone and video chatted constantly but that didn't equate to the warmth of being in each other's arms at night. But, Caroline couldn't just pack up her life in Mystic Falls and move to New Orleans. Not only because of the school but also because of the twins, and she wasn't selfish enough to ask Klaus to abandon the city he loves for her.

\- _Where do we go from here?_

Caroline thought with no solution.

Cradling his face in her hands, the blonde made him look directly into her eyes. "I know this hasn't been easy, believe me I wish for once me and you could have something simple."

"Would we really be _us_ if it was simple?" Klaus asked with a teasing smirk and pecking her nose sweetly

She sighed heavily. "I guess you're right but it doesn't hurt any less being apart all the time. I love you, Klaus. For the first time in a long time I'm genuinely happy and in love and secure in a relationship with the most amazing guy..."

"My ego is loving this. Continue." He teased earning a slap to the chest.

"Don't be a jerk!" She yelled.

His undead heart skipped multiple beats whenever Caroline uttered those powerful three words to him. Three months into their relationship Klaus was the first to say it as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, not expecting the baby vampire underneath him to repeat the words back . The most memorable night of his 1000 years of existence and he was still caught off guard by it. No one had ever loved him the way Caroline did, or even allowed close enough to try, and that scared as much as excited him.

The only thing better than loving Caroline Forbes was being loved by her.

"We formed this beautiful family together, unconventional and a bit twisted but a family nonetheless. The twins love you so much and I love Hope, even if they don't necessarily show they love each other." She joked with a hint of a tear resting in her eye. "I guess I'm just worried...that if we don't work this distance thing out our relationship might suffer because of it."

"Stop." Klaus softly demanded, bringing her hands down from his face and holding them in his.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, do you understand? We've been through a lot worse over the years together, unforgivable situations yet we survived and this is no different." Klaus confidently claimed.

Caroline pressed her lips together with a hesitant nod.

Klaus tucked a blonde curl behind her ear, exposing her beautiful face to his sight.

"Hey," He lifted her chin with his finger. "I did a lot of fighting to win your heart Caroline Forbes and don't plan on giving it up anytime soon. We'll figure it out like we do everything else but I don't want you stressing about it or over the possibility of us not being together because that is simply out of the question. I promised you an eternity and I intend on keeping that promise, always." Klaus reassured, caressing his thumb over her cheekbone.

At least 10 pounds lifted off Caroline's chest from Klaus's promises. Keeping her concerns and insecurities to herself physically hurt. She knew he wasn't just saying all of this because it's what she wanted to hear, he believed it too. Quite frankly this was his first stable relationship, where he was genuinely happy, in love and secure as well.

They kept falling bank into each other's lives over the past decade for a reason.

Soulmates.

Nothing was going to tear them apart, especially something as trivial as distance.

Caroline nodded again and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He let out a deep breath. "And while we're being honest, as much as I adore our girls being trapped in a van with three nagging teenagers and a man I can barely tolerate is already giving me a migraine." Klaus added making Caroline giggle.

"I love that you refer to them as 'our girls'." She happily said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well they are, which is insanity." He lowly chuckled. "I never expected to have one child let alone three, who are all incredibly powerful witches. But I wouldn't change any of the choices I made that led me here."

"Me either." She happily affirmed. "Though, I feel like Lizzie's constant phone calls to you In New Orleans are starting to get to Alaric."

There was no secret that the blonde twin and Klaus had a special connection. As she got older and feeling less attached with herself and overwhelmed by her powers and mental disorder, she caught herself finding solace in conversations with Klaus. He quickly became someone she trusted with everything. Lizzie was 12 years old when she experienced her first episode and even with a twin sister and two amazing parents supporting her, she never felt more alone. Klaus's surprise visit that day couldn't have come at a better time, and no one understood the fear of loneliness like Klaus.

It was refreshing for her to talk about her struggles with someone who wasn't fixated on trying to 'fix' her.

He huffed. "Is that so? What, the unbearable human upset that he's not perfect at everything?"

"Or maybe he feels a little neglected that his daughter rather confide in you about what's going on in her life than him. And get off your high horse okay, you're no stranger to feeling this specific type of jealously either." Caroline pointed out making Klaus furrow his eyebrows.

When Hope first enrolled into the school she was 8 years old and with Klaus god knows where at the time, Alaric stepped in as her father figure. Though his intentions weren't malicious, it struck a cord in Klaus for a long period of time.

Oh the irony that the same situation was now occurring with his own daughter .

"I was not jealous, simply cautious." Klaus claimed as Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "Besides, Saltzman has no one to blame but himself for their strained relationship. Maybe if he actually listened to her things would be different between them." He said with a tense jaw.

Caroline stared at him curiously, wanting him to elaborate on his statement but the sound of Lizzie and Hope yelling at each other put her questions on pause.

The two girls too stubborn to get out of each others way, knowing both can't fit on the same step at once, pushing against each other. Josie simply walked behind them with her earphones in both ears to drown it out.

"Ugh be careful where you're swinging that Dollar Tree brand luggage." Lizzie growled at Hope as they walked down the entry stairs.

"A bag is just a bag." Hope rolled her eyes.

The young blonde scoffed in offense. "You would say that. This isn't just a bag, it's a Louis Vuitton luggage set that I bought specifically for this trip. I know you prefer shopping in the slumps but you do know how much a Louis Vuitton is worth, right?"

The other girl sarcastically smiled at the blonde. "You do realize I don't care, right?"

Lizzie shrugged with a victorious grin. "Figured as much."

"Yeah, just like it figures you would claim you bought an expensive set of bags when we all know my dad paid for it like he does everything else." Hope shot back.

"Must be one tough spill to swallow knowing your dad rather spend money and time on me than you." Lizzie retaliated, boiling Hope's blood.

"Girls enough." Klaus commanded.

Hope's forehead creased. "But dad she started it-"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Understood?"

They both weakly nodded, each giving Caroline a hug before walking down to open the trunk for their bags.

Josie followed behind but stopped in front of the couple pulling out one earphone. "Based on what you've seen already between those two, you really think a 13 hour car ride together is a good idea?"

Caroline lifted her shoulders. "Think of it as a new adventure. Besides, you've been looking forward to this Miami trip for months."

"When I thought it was going to be just the 5 of us because I knew Hope and Lizzie wouldn't get along." She whined.

Klaus softened his eyes at the brunette girl who's eyes were pleading for a way out.

Caroline briefly detached from Klaus to grab Josie's hands. "I know this might be irritating but something good could come if it too, our worse situations always do. And this trip is important to your father as well, it's family tradition."

"Our first one without you." The young girl somberly mentioned.

Caroline licked her lips nervously. "We will have plenty of trips to go on together when you return, I promise. I really wish I had the luxury to skip out on all this work to go with you, I do, but I can't this time. Apart of adulthood is taking responsibility for your choices and I have to accept the consequences for mine."

"Because going to Italy for a week with the man you love was so dreadful." Josie joked with a wide grin that her mother reciprocated.

The corners of Klaus's lips twitching up.

Caroline kissed her daughter on the head. "I love you so much. Have fun, please, be safe and keep an eye on your sister."

"So now my vacation consists of being on Lizzie patrol to make sure she doesn't bite Hope's head off. Can't wait." The brunette said with a twisted mouth before walking past then to throw her belongings in the trunk as well.

Klaus and Caroline exchanged looks turning to face the three teenagers who were getting situated in the van. Lizzie and Hope fighting for the window seat while Josie yelled for them to shut up.

The hybrid put his arm around the amused blonde.

"This is going to be my reality for 5 whole days, isn't it love?" Klaus inquired with a heavy sigh as they observed the girls bickering.

"Pretty much." Caroline snickered. "But you'll survive, and make it back home to me with two days to spare before you have to go back."

With her arms looped around his neck again and his now around her waist, Klaus purred at the feel of her fingers playing with the curls on the back of his neck. His eyes following the suggestive way her teeth slid across her bottom lip.

Klaus hummed. "Oh love, when I return I will make sure those two days are thoroughly worth while. You will feel empty not having me inside of you." He seductively whispered in her ear, amused at her trying to suppress a moan.

Breath brushing her skin and lips ghosting over hers before she surrendered to him again.

Caroline smiled against his lips and brought him closer into her body. Fingers laced through his curls as his the tip of his tongue teased hers.

The kiss was tamed, considering their daughters were feet away, but certainly effective with a naughty promise behind it.

Someone clearing their throat snapped the two out their love trance immediately.

Klaus groaned when his eyes met Alaric's. Caroline rubbing her finger over her bottom lip and avoiding his glare to hide her evident blush.

"Cock blocking still your strong suit, I see." The hybrid teased.

"As subtlety still isn't yours." Alaric insulted back.

Touche.

Caroline felt like the awkward third party between the two most childish grown men she's ever met.

"Right once I put my stuff in we'll be on our way. We're behind schedule enough as is so I don't think we should waste anymore time." Alaric said to Caroline.

"Yeah of course. As you can see, the girls are very eager to get on the road as well." She laughed pointing at them still fighting.

"Obviously." Alaric laughed swinging a bag over his shoulder. "You ever gonna grace us with your presence in the van, your royal highness?"

Klaus chuckled. "Certainly. Just give me another moment with my queen, hmm?" The hybrid replied pulling Caroline closer and giving her a quick surprising kiss, catching her completely off guard.

The other man huffed walking towards the car.

She pressed her lips together when Klaus pulled away watching him walk off. Caroline turned to Klaus with a displeased expression on her face.

"What?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Seriously Klaus? The whole petty jealous boyfriend thing is really bringing out your A game."

Klaus laughed dramatically. "Jealous, over Saltzman? Please."

She raised an eyebrow.

He hated when she could accurately read his intentions. Took the fun out of it all.

"You know nothing has or ever will happen between me and Alaric right?" Caroline wondered and Klaus clenched his jaw looking down at her.

She did inform Klaus about how after the twins were born the human did express having brief romantic feelings towards her, but knew nothing would come of it. They went back to being co-parents and friends, which was even more apparent when her relationship with Klaus began.

Though he knew he had nothing to worry about in that department, it didn't make Klaus any less uncomfortable or homicidal when in his presence or seeing him near Caroline.

He sighed. "Yes, I know. I trust you. I'm not jealous of that basic mortal in anyway however, that doesn't keep me from wanting to rip out his tongue through his arse whenever I see him." Klaus beamed earning a disapproving scowl from Caroline.

"Well can you put that to the side for this week then hash it out when you get back?" Caroline suggested.

"Sweetheart you do realize there's a strong possibility we might all kill each other." He reminded.

"Optimism is sexy on you." She joked.

His gaze lowered. "I'm serious Caroline."

She sighed. "Look, you two are going to need to get over yourselves and get along, genuinely get along for the sake of me and the girls if nothing else. This feud between you two has been going on for years and I don't know where it comes from but it's childish and unnecessary. You're acting worse than the teenagers."

"But-"

Caroline put her index finger up. "This is suppose to be a family bonding experience, so bond with your family. Both of you. Don't turn this trip into proving who's the greater alpha male."

"I don't need to prove anything love, I am the alpha male." Klaus claimed with a teasing smirk.

The blonde couldn't help the big smile stretching her face, soon leaning in for a tight hug. He held onto her in the embrace, inhaling her scent and buried his face in her curls with closed lids. Klaus made it seem he was going off to war and wouldn't see her again for months. In a way that's exactly how it felt.

Alaric honked the car horn repeatedly yelling out Klaus's name to get in the van.

His animalistic growl didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"He's dead." Klaus threatened exposing his golden yellow vampire eyes.

"Be nice." She demanded before stepping on her tippy toes for a passionate kiss. Klaus's murderous thoughts out the window the moment her lips melted against his. His features returning to normal as he allowed himself to relax in her touch and taste.

Caroline allowed his tongue to lick inside her mouth briefly before pulling away with a smile. "I love you. I miss you already."

"These five days will fly by. I'll be back before you know it." Klaus smiled into another deep kiss, wanting this one to last. They won't see each other for five days and he'll be boxed in a van with Alaric for 13 hours while forcing his murderous tendencies to the back of his head.

What could go wrong?

He detached his lips from hers with a last kiss to the forehead, whispering an 'I love you' against her skin before finally detangling his body from hers.

Their fingertips lingered as they separated.

"If anything happens or you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call me." Klaus assured making his way to the vehicle.

"Thanks oh mighty King but I'm capable of taking care of myself." Caroline assured.

Klaus shrugged. "Thought you might say that so, I took the liberty of ordering a few of my hybrids to watch over you and the school anyways till our return." He casually informed knowing she wouldn't necessarily be happy about having a babysitter.

\- _Seriously!_

"Seriously!"

"I'll call you _if_ we get there." Klaus winked stepping into passenger seat and closing the car door.

Caroline shook her head smiling as she watched her family drive off.

* * *

 **So...**

 **This is part 1 of 2 and will post part 2 asap!**

 **Klaus + 3 teenagers +Alaric + 1 van - Caroline = a mess.**

 **REVIEWS** **ARE APPRECIATED!**


	8. Road Trip part 2

They had only been on the road for an hour and half and Klaus was already prepared to fling himself out of the car window.

Alaric occupied the driver's seat, drumming his fingers annoyingly on the steering wheel to the pop song blaring from the radio. The twins and Hope sat impatiently in the backseat trying not to die of boredom and discomfort from being squished together. Hope sat in between the sisters, which probably wasn't the smartest idea now that she thought about it.

Family trips were not under Klaus's list of expertise. Never had he experienced something like this in his 1000 years of existing. All he had for a family his whole life were his siblings and was always on the run and when they weren't running they were displaying the toxic traits of their complicated relationship.

It wasn't till Hope that Klaus began a family of his own, the family he's always longed for. Then Caroline and the twins entered his life completed it.

With him living in New Orleans and his family in Mystic Falls, Klaus took every opportunity he could to see them. He never planned on his first family road trip to be spent with the most annoying human he's ever come across.

"Dad when you said you wanted to rent a 'hip van' for the trip, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Lizzie complained leaning her head against the window glass.

Alaric looked at his daughter in the rear view mirror with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I'll have you know this van is very retro."

"It's a gas-guzzling atrocity on wheels." She scoffed, making the hybrid softly laugh in his seat.

He huffed. "Look, it was the best six seater I could find on a last minute request. Be appreciative we were able to get anything at all."

Klaus shrugged. "You can't blame the girl for having taste, mate."

"Thank you." Lizzie beamed at Klaus's comment.

Alaric rolled his eyes, not looking forward to dealing with this 'dynamic duo' for a week.

"All right, I brought snacks!" Hope announced opening the variety bag of treats (blood bags for Klaus) Caroline encouraged her to bring.

"Oh joy, did you pack them before or after you decided to sneak your way onto _our_ trip?" Lizzie sassed, flashing her a fake smile.

"You really thought I was going to miss out on an opportunity to go to Miami?" Hope laughed.

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. "I would've thought you rather spend the break canoodling with your hipster boyfriend."

Hope's cheeks flare into a blush the same time Klaus instantly turned his head staring at her questionably.

"Boyfriend?" Klaus questioned with a raised brow.

Gulp.

"Umm yeah dad. Remember I told you about Landon and how he really wants to meet you." The witch hesitantly reminded earning a glare from Klaus.

No secret Klaus wasn't a fan of the girls dating, even with Caroline's reassurance that it was normal for teenage girls to date and basically ignored it as much as he could but they didn't make it easy o him. The amount of times Caroline had to talk him down from flying to Mystic Falls and threatening every teenager at the school was a chore in itself.

"Ah that's right, the loner new student who doesn't even know if he's supernatural. _That_ Liam?" Klaus mocked.

"Landon." Hope corrected. "And he's not a loner dad."

"Sounds about right to me." Lizzie sang staring aimlessly out the window.

Hope quickly shifted her attention to the blonde witch who was insistent on getting under her skin.

"By the way in case you've forgotten, which I'm sure you have because for once something isn't about you, I was invited here."

"An invitation you could've easily declined."

"Why would I do that?"

"How should I know the motives behind your twisted reasonings? Maybe you just wanted to ruin yet another Saltzman-Forbes spring break." Lizzie suggested.

Hope scoffed. "When have I ever ruined a spring break?"

"How much time to do you have?" Lizzie retorted.

"Girls," Alaric thankfully interrupted. "We're gonna be in this classic automobile together for the next 12 hours, all right? So no more bickering." He said with the most genuine smile he could muster making Klaus's eyes roll.

Both girls huffed leaning back into their seats gazing out their windows.

Hope jumped in her seat when Lizzie abruptly punched her arm. Her eyes widened in confusion and anger.

"What the-"

"Punch buggy no returns." The blonde witch announced, turning her face towards Hope with a smug grin on her face.

* * *

Another 2 hours flew by in the blistering heat.

They stopped at a gas station for a bathroom break and to pump gas into the van. Klaus took advantage of some much needed alone time to call Caroline; updating her on the road trip shenanigans with the girls and how desperately any company would be better than Alaric and his horrific singing.

God he missed her. Just hearing her angelic voice and warm laugh through the phone was enough to melt his heart. Klaus couldn't understand why being away from Caroline was so hard this time considering how long they've been in a long distance relationship. This trip changed something in Klaus regarding their relationship and he struggled to figure what it was.

Not to mention Klaus took immense pleasure in Alaric's obvious annoyance eavesdropping on their phone call and overhearing Caroline express her love for the hybrid.

When back on the road, his irritation didn't cease especially when Alaric felt compelled to turn on the radio. He bobbed his head and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while Iggy Azalea's "Fancy" blared into his ears.

Given that Klaus was an 1000 year old species, mainstream pop radio wasn't exactly in the forefront of his mind. The most knowledge he had of modern music was from the three teenagers blasting their playlists throughout his New Orleans home when they visited.

\- _10 more hours to go...that's all...you got this._

He tried to convince himself, but the moment Aaron began singing along he could feel his fangs ready to drop.

Klaus looked behind him to the backseat, offering a sympathetic smile to his daughters to ease them as well as distract murderous tendencies.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottle of beer!" Alaric sang loudly, trying to orchestrate the girls to sing along. "Take one down and pass it around, 99 bottles-"

"Saltzman," Klaus calmly said now looking at the man in the driver's seat. "Let me be clear. I tolerate your existence for the sake of the three girls in the backseat and the woman I love but if you sing one more tune while we are stuck in this contraption, I will snap your neck mid-drive and throw your corpse out the car door like roadkill. Understand?" He threatened with a wicked grin.

Alaric noticeably gulped, clawing his throat and concentrating back on the road.

"Are we there yet?" Lizzie whined massaging her forehead irritably, completely unfazed by her father's life being threatened.

"How many times are you going ask?" Alaric grinned.

"Until we get there." She sassed amusing Klaus.

It fascinated him how much Lizzie reminded him of Caroline.

Alaric sighed. "Maybe if we didn't make so many stops we'd be there by now. Just enjoy the car ride in peace and, dare I say, quiet."

Lizzie simply rolled her eyes.

"Says the man who won't bloody shut up." Klaus added, earning a glare from Alaric.

"It would help if it wasn't 1000 degrees in here. I'm burning up." Hope complained fanning herself with her hand.

"That's what happens when too many people are caged into one area." Lizzie began. "Body heat really is the worst and could be deadly. If you want I can save all of us from suffering a heat stroke and throw you out head first." She smiled.

"Lizzie..." Klaus warned rubbing his forehead to sooth a migraine that would never come.

He was not cut out for this.

Hope's eyes widened. "Seriously?! What is wrong with you, and what happened to being nice?"

Lizzie laughed and shrugged.

She recalled the brief moment a couple of weeks ago when the blonde witch insisted she was going to do a character makeover and better herself. To be cordial and polite to everyone, even the youngest Mikaelson.

Clearly that notion didn't last.

"Over. Done. I'm getting back to me. I am who I am." She proudly claimed discreetly flipping one of her pigtails over her shoulder. "Right Josie?"

"Josie?" Lizzie repeated her twin's name is her when she didn't reply.

The brunette witch stuck in her own world, earbuds in her ears and blasting tunes to zone out the other girls' yelling. She stared out the window aimlessly bopping her head to her music, not realizing her sister trying to get her attention till she felt a hard tap on her arm.

She looked over at her sister with a blank expression and pulling one earbud out. "Sorry?"

Lizzie scoffed in offense. "Josie, you cannot leave me alone with just _her_ as company." Muttering under her breath.

The brunette twin rolled her eyes. "As if I want to listen to you and Hope yelling at each other back and forth for the next few hours. I'll pass. Besides, I get carsick if I don't listen to music." She said putting her earphone back in.

Offended and stunned, Lizzie reached her hand out smacking her sister's arm and elbowing Hope in the process.

"Josie!"

"Hey-"

"Stop!"

All three girls began yelling and hitting each other in the confinement of the backseat. Hope somehow found herself in the middle of a sibling dispute and resulted getting the worse beating. Her annoyance only increased the more Lizzie unnecessarily kept shoving her to the side.

"Girls enough!" Klaus growled turning in his seat trying to break up the fight.

"Dad, she started it!" Hope complained, pointing at Lizzie who smacked her head one last time.

He sighed. "Who started it doesn't matter-"

"Of course you take her side, per usual." Hope said rolling her eyes.

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows. "Hope, stop. I'm not taking any sides."

"Really?" She laughed. "That's rich. She literally starts every confrontation and dispute but when you're in town she suffers no consequences for it. Face it dad, you wear rose colored glasses when it comes to Lizzie and everyone in this van knows it." The redhead bitterly pointed out.

A brief wind of awkwardness hovered over the scene as Klaus's eyes softened and jaw tightened.

"Green really is a hideous color on you." Lizzie snorted.

Hope growled, her amber colored eyes displayed as she lunged for the blonde with claws. Klaus thankfully managed to grab her arm and hold her back before she could cause any serious harm.

"Girls!" Alaric snapped looking through the rear view mirror as Hope sat back in her seat again. "Now this is just ridiculous how you're fighting and this has gone on long enough. We'll all be spending a whole week together so might as well get use to each others company. There's no reason to be tense or awkward towards each other so knock it off!"

"Fine. We'll knock it off when you two do." Lizzie retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked.

Lizzie tilted her head. "Please, you've been at each other's throats since we were kids, and Klaus I could practically feel how hard you're restraining from breaking my dad's neck."

Alaric raised a curious brow.

"And dad you practically seethe at the mouth whenever Klaus comes to visit, especially when around mom." Josie mentioned. "I thought this was going to be a nice family vacation, but then Hope was invited and mom had work and I knew everything was going to turn to a mess. Why did we even proceed to go on this trip if no one here is putting in the effort to get along?"

The two men exchanged quick glares as did the other two young girls.

Josie made a point.

Why did they all continue going on this trip together? This van was a huge tension fueled cocktail ready to ignite in any moment. The adults just as bad as the kids.

None of them realized how important Caroline's presence was, not just because she was deeply missed but she was the glue. She kept this family together and without her keeping everyone on equal ground, it was chaos.

Klaus has had his fair share of family disputes, but never has he felt guilty about it before. The hurt on Josie's face and disappointment in her eyes made him feel like the bad guy he's been striving not to be.

Nothing meant more to Klaus than his family. He wouldn't pretend to be a saint but for his girls he would be anything they need, and right now they needed him.

With a breathy sigh, Klaus turned again in his seat to face the frustrated brunette with an apologetic smile but he quickly frowned noticing her sudden sickly appearance.

"Josie, sweetheart are you okay?" He asked in a panic, causing Alaric to swiftly turn his head as well.

Her face was pale and she was hunched over in her seat.

Shaking her head, Josie closed her eyes and supported herself against the back of Klaus's chair.

"Umm, guys...I think- I think I'm gonna be sic-"

Before any further words could be said, Josie puked all over the backseat traumatizing Hope and Lizzie who were desperately clinging to the windows gasping for air.

"Seriously!" Lizzie screamed in complete distress and disgust.

Alaric multitasked, keeping 90% of his focus one he road while also yelling for Josie to aim her mouth to the bag. Klaus swiftly undid his seatbelt and held back her hair as she continued to vomit.

He was grateful the stench didn't bother him.

Klaus rubber her back and assured her she was fine before Alaric pulled the car over to the nearest city.

"You're gonna be okay, Jo." Alaric reassured after parking in a shopping center.

Hope and Lizzie practically jumped out the car, trying not to puke themselves from the smell.

Alaric looked behind his seat, consuming the view of the vicious hybrid being so delicate and caring towards his sick daughter. Klaus's hand still rubbing her back softly as Josie caught her breath.

It was a moving sight, but struck a cored of realization in Alaric.

* * *

Alaric caught himself daydreaming, pondering, about the situation and what Josie said in the car. His eyes fixated on the hybrid who was standing by the van on his phone. He knew Klaus was talking to Caroline, likely trying to talk her down from worrying over Josie.

He didn't even notice Lizzie calling him until a french fry was thrown in his face.

"What?" He blinked.

"You're not even listening to me." She huffed. "I asked when are we leaving?"

Alaric sighed. "After You're done with your food. You must be starving."

"True, I was a bit famished. Maybe Josie tossing her cookies all over Hope paid off after all." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

"Hey." Josie clearly offended.

Hope just rolled her eyes sipping on her drink.

Alaric chuckled, looking over at Klaus again who was still on the phone.

"I need to get something from the van. Stay here and finish your food, then we'll be back on the road okay?" He promised standing up from the bench.

The three girls nodded as they watched Alaric walk towards the vehicle. Hands in his pants pockets and pace hesitant the closer he got to Klaus.

"Sweetheart I assure you this wasn't the road trip I had in mind either. I take the insane bickering over holding my daughter's hair back so she can vomit into a plastic bag any day." Klaus joked.

Alaric overheard.

"Is that so? Then I guess lucky me I never had to worry about you and alcohol poisoning, your high school boyfriends must've had it rough." He teased into the phone. "Just so you know love, I'd hold your hair back whenever you need it." He genuinely claimed.

The other man softly grinned hearing the exchange between the lovers. Sometimes they were annoyingly cute, not even Alaric could deny it.

Caroline really did bring out Klaus's humanity without even trying.

Klaus's body tensed when he noticed Alaric was just very easy from him.

He cleared his throat turning into the car. "Sweetheart I have to go..." He laughed. "Yes, I promise to text you when we get back on the road, and yes Josie is fine love don't worry...and I you, my love." Klaus softly declared before ending the call.

"Caroline?" Alaric asked now in front of the van.

Klaus nodded. "I knew if I didn't call she'd get worried, and force me to sleep on the couch after finding out about Josie."

Alaric laughed standing next to Klaus. "That's Caroline. Always a worrier."

The hybrid leaned back against the vehicle, arms crossed and a small smirk teasing his lips.

Another wave of awkward silence hovered over them as they both leaned back gazing at the three girls sitting at the table across the way. They seemed to have actually been enjoying each other's company.

"Look, Klaus there's no secret how I feel about you and your relationship with my family..." Alaric spoke. "I know we both agreed to be cordial for the girls' sake but, easier said than done." He tried to joke but earned no expression from the other man.

He cleared his throat. "Given all me and you have been through even before the twins were thought of, can you blame me for being a bit put off?"

Klaus tilted his head curiously.

"You did horrendous things, unredeemable things. You killed people I cared about, the first woman I've ever loved, killed me and terrorized an entire town for your own pleasure. It's still difficult for me to accept that the same man who did all of that, is now a regular in my home, insanely loved by the mother of my children and worshipped by my own daughters."

The corner of Klaus's lips twitched.

"Well if we're being picky, you also killed me and attempted to throw my corpse at the bottom of the ocean so I guess we're even." Klaus teased, making them both briefly chuckle.

The mood slightly lighter as silence dominated again.

"I love her." Klaus said.

Alaric sighed heavily. "I know you do."

"I love the girls too."

Alaric softly grinned. "Yes, I know that as well."

"Then you should also know you're wrong, Saltzman." He faced him and stood tall. "You're wrong about me. I'm not that same man who blew into Mystic Falls over a decade ago. I don't deny my past or play innocent, I take responsibility for all I've done no question and have no regrets. You say I'm not redeemable and you wouldn't be the first but Caroline sees differently and she's the only opinion that matters. She took a chance on a broken man and gave me something to live for."

The other man carefully listened.

"You hate me, and I'm not particularly fond of you either so I won't hold it against you. But they are my family, and you will never take that away from me." Klaus said sharply.

"Now I'm no saint but I am good enough to care for and love Caroline and girls the way they deserve to be. Yes Mystic Falls is their current home but they also have a home in New Orleans and wherever else they see fit. Nothing is more important to me than their well-being and happiness. You know I would never hurt them, and their safety always comes first for me. Despite our differences I think that's something we can agree on."

Alaric pondered heavily as he nodded.

"I don't hate you, Klaus. You're not my favorite person in the world but I don't hate you." Alaric claimed. "It's just..."

He drifted off, unsure of making himself this vulnerable to Klaus was a wise decision. This was the closest the two have gotten to a heart to heart conversation since the girls were younger.

Sighing and nervously licking his lips Alaric continued. "Of course Hope adores you but the twins...the twins see you as Superman. You're who they confide in and are excited to see whether they're going to New Orleans or you come to Mystic Falls; they trust you. Especially Lizzie...she treats you like her rock. She talks to you more than she's ever talked to me I mean, seems like everyday she calls you about something you know? I get teenagers don't tell their parents everything but, I feel like I don't even know her anymore and when I try talking to her she turns me away or drops the subject completely but will confess everything to you." He blinked away the faint tears. "Not the best feeling in the world when Klaus Mikaelson knows more about my own daughter than I do."

Klaus's expression turned from smug to sympathetic in an instant. Though he knew Alaric would never be in his top 5 list of people he gives a shit about, he could empathize with his confession.

They've had this discussion before when the girls were little kids, but at the time it was Klaus who felt insecure. Though he didn't deny the victory he felt when the twins gravitated more towards him as they got older. He didn't want to go into detail about Lizzie's restrictions towards her father, figured that was something they needed to discuss together.

A part of Klaus ached to be petty and rub his bond with the twins in Ric's face but, his conscience in the voice of a certain blonde vampire advised him otherwise.

Pep talks were not in Klaus's list of expertise, only exception for the obvious people and Alaric was not under that category.

Dreading the inevitable, Klaus muttered a 'bloody hell' under his breath before replying.

"Your girls love you, all right? But they're not kids anymore. Of course they're not going to be crawling to your feet for everything but it doesn't meant they love you any less." Klaus explained. "Something I've learned with Hope is that the older children get the further from their parents they become and you should be grateful that Lizzie has someone you can trust by her side instead of a random lunatic."

Alaric raised his brows, bold for Klaus to make such an assumption and Klaus easily read his expression.

He sighed. "You might not want to or think you can but if nothing else, when it comes to them you _can_ trust me Alaric. I would never do anything to harm the twins, and will only do right by them."

Against his initial judgment, Ric nodded to Klaus's claim.

He trusted Caroline and knew she would never allow anyone around their kids if she felt they'd be in danger.

Alaric snickered. "You know, you say you're not cut out for this dad stuff but you're better at it than me."

Klaus smirked. "Not sure if I should be flattered or terrified by that statement."

"Little of both." He shrugged.

"I suppose, you're not terrible at it yourself." Klaus muttered.

Klaus didn't face Alaric but the human could see the subtle smirk stretching the hybrid's lips.

The two men laughed together.

Both weren't sure if they'd ever completely be on even ground with each other, their history was too deeply rooted, but they did have a sense of respect for each other.

They exchanged respectable smiles and nods before noticing Lizzie storming towards them.

"If you two are done solidifying your little bromance, I would like to get back on the road as quickly as possible." The blonde suggested.

Both men raised their eyebrows curiously.

"In a rush?" Klaus teased.

"Yes actually. The quicker we get to Miami the quicker I can soak up the inviting sun instead of Hope's presence and my sister's vomit." She shot him a sarcastic smile before swinging the car door open and climbing in the backseat.

Alaric and Klaus both shook their heads chuckling, waiting for the other two girls to make their way over.

* * *

 **I hope this was enjoyable! I really like incorporating the girls into these stories so there's that haha**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
